Warriors-Prologue Generator
by Zixes
Summary: Leave a review stating a warriors cat character (must be your own) and a story baseline. I will write a prologue from your ideas. Sorry if it takes a little time to write the prologue, I have returned to school and I may not have a lot of time unless I have the hols. (i am currently on hols so send OC's in!)
1. Introduction and kitties

Hello my fellow Warrior Cats fans! I was wondering if I could get some help. I don't really have anything to write about, so I want to write prologues. Just tell me the baseline of your story and the characters and I should be able to work out something so my writing might improve a little. If you need help or want me to start or create prologues, just leave a review stating character names and story baseline. Without you guys, I have no ideas, so I hope to hear from you guys soon!

*WARNING* I will NOT be writing anything inappropriate.


	2. My 1st Prologue-KeeperoftheStarryNight

**This is my first prologue, thank you to Keeper for leaving a comment, review, whatever. Hope you enjoy. Please don't comment too often by the way, I might not be able to keep up!**

 **Name: Flightpaw**  
 **Appearance: Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes, blind in one, one white ear and white chest/underbelly/ tail-tip**  
 **Personality: Humorous, loyal to friends, sarcastic, friendly, doesn't understand why cats don't get along/worry so much over borders**

 **Story: Flightpaw is a RiverClan apprentice; or at least she was. She was killed in battle defending a group of escaped WindClan kits from a badger. But instead of going to Starclan, she meets a mysterious winged cat, who gives her an offer to become a Protector of the Unknown. She accepts, and soon becomes initiated into the order; only to find out that betrayal runs deeper than she thought.**

The young she-cat padded across the meadow. Shee was searching, searching, searching.

 _Where is the winged cat?, s_ he wondered.

"I am here, Flightpaw," mewed a voice, answering the grey apprentice's silent question.

A great ball of light flashed, providing momentary blindness. The mysterious cat appeared in the sky, its wings beating powerfully.

Flightpaw spun around. "I was waiting for you to appear. What will be my first mission?"

The winged cat came to rest gently in the cool lush meadow grass.

"You must wait. There is nothing for you yet, you are not ready. Patience is a good quality of a Protector."

Flightpaw's mouth was bubbling with questions, but she held her tongue. However, a curious feeling overwhelmed her and she had to ask just one. Okay, maybe a few…

"What happened to those kits? I can't have died for nothing. Would that be my first task, to make sure I did not die in vain? Would this experience not teach me the basics of being a Protector? Why am I not ready?"

The winged cat was not amused. It suddenly rose onto two paws and spat, "Did I not just say patience? Listen here. You _will_ get a mentor! Do not argue, do not disappoint, _do not contradict or interfere with living creatures or me!_ You have no home with the Clans now. You have chosen a path very few cats choose, one away from StarClan. Do not sacrifice this choice merely because you are nosy! Respect this position, for it comes with great power. You must not abuse it. Caring for WindClan kits? How preposterous! You are a _RiverClan_ cat!"

Flightpaw was taken aback, but then decided to ignore the cat's rude speech and pressed on.

"There is no problem with caring for those who are not in your Clan. That is what the warrior codes tells us to do, care for all who need it! All I did was follow it! They were only kits, they deserved to live instead of leave their lives behind early!"

When the winged cat did not reply, Flightpaw continued.

"Yes, those kits are going to become Tigerstar, I suppose, with the ideas you have! I thought you were my friend! Why won't you just help me? I can't wait forever!"

The cat snarled, "I have no friends! Friends never helped me when I was alive, they won't help me now!"

And with that, it whipped around, it's silver fur gleaming, wings flapping, and disappeared in a crackle of beautiful illuminous light.

"Wait!" yowled Flightpaw. "I am sorry! Have mercy!"

The apprentice knew that this behaviour would be reported to the oldest Protector. She sunk to the earth in despair. She would be kicked out, made to live as an outcast for sure. What would she do? What had happened to the winged cat to rile it up so much? Why in StarClan's name were questions forbidden?!

"Hello? What are you doing? Are you the new Protector in training?" meowed a deep voice, slicing into her thoughts.

The fluffy she-cat turned around with her lip curled, to face the intruder. She saw nothing but waving grass, where the intruder must be hiding.

"What do you want," she growled at the long grass, deciding that she would ask questions first.

A tom padded out of the grass, his aura emitting power and authority. "You. I am here to take you to the chief Protector."

Flightpaw's sightless eye tried to blink, but only through her seeing eye did she do so. Was this cat joking? How had the winged cat notified the old Protector so quickly?

"Come," he mewed.

She followed, leaving the meadow behind to the dark forest ahead. "Are you taking me to the Dark Forest? I thought we were the good side!"

"No, we are merely travelling through it to get to the cave. We will reach a point in the Dark Forest where it will be safe to take you there, away from the prying eyes of what is left of our old enemies."

The apprentice was flooded with relief. "Where is the Cave?"

"You will see, the Protector must speak with you immediately."

And with that he leapt onto her shoulders, picked her up and rose into the sky, his suddenly noticeable magical wings attempting to teleport her to the Cave. The little cat screeched in alarm, then subsided as she realised she would be safe. A waterfall glittering with the sun's energetic rays flowed down a relatively large hill. The tom circled it before plunging.

The clouds and blueness of the sky seemed to distort and rush past as he descended.

"Who are you anyway? Couldn't we just _walk_ or _swim_ into the cave? Why must you make me do this?" she panted.

The apprentice was not fond of heights. The dark tom _mrrowed_ with laughter.

"You're not supposed to ask questions. But I'll tell you. My name is Ebon. I have been a Protector since before I can remember. There is an entrance behind the waterfall and I-" he broke off suddenly with an alarmed scream.

A dark shadow had leaked into his view, obscuring it. Ebon plummeted down into the waterfall's pool, his package yowling desperately as she plummeted after him. The shadow spoke in a scratchy voice that filled her with dread.

"Beware!" it whispered. "Beware those who live on from sacrifice, beware those who believe they are a gift, beware those who seem full of knowledge and power! A stranger will destroy you all!"


	3. My 2nd Prologue-ThePokemonWarrior

The Pokemon Warrior:

Main Character:

Name: Quailwing  
Clan: Thunder  
Appearance: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Personality: Kind, and very helpful. She does whatever she can to help someone in need, and is very good at it, too.

Quick Summary: Quailwing is a loyal Warrior of ThunderClan, until the day of the full moon. On that day, while out hunting she comes across the ThunderPath. Her prey scurries across, and, without thinking, she goes after it. Soon after, she is hit by a monster. But instead of going to StarClan, she meets a mysterious cat who offers something special... A chance to live again- but as Wind, the ancient WindClan leader. 

**You can use it for your own story if you need to, but please credit what i have written, it took me a while :) Thanks**

The pale grey she-cat moaned in pain. She was barely aware of the yowls of her patrol. Their sorrow pierced her, intensifying her pain. She tried to speak, to comfort them. Bubbles of foamy blood erupted from her mouth. She continued to lie still, willing the pain to leave her, for it to die out. She would be safe, wouldn't she?

Her beautiful green eyes opened gently. She was on the Thunderpath, the dried tarry blackness heating her with its warmth. Her gaze rested on the squirrel. It lay beside her, its blood cooling because of death. Would she die?

The sounds reaching her ear fur were fading, her Clanmates were picking up the squirrel, and they were picking her up too.

 _Please, don't endanger yourselves in this StarClan forsaken place_ , she screeched sliently. No reassurance of their safety came.

Her head lolled gently as the patrol dragged her off the Thunderpath and trotting into ThunderClan territory in silence.

The young warrior was carried through the trees. They passed through the mossy clearing, wails of anguish echoing those she had heard on the Thunderpath. Apprentices and mentors ceased training and leapt after her body as it flopped around on the leaf-strewn forest floor.

They were now in sight of the tunnel that led to the camp. More cats began to crowd around as though to protect her. She was squeezed through the tunnel, screaming inside as the pain got worse. They thought she was dead, but she was alive, and they were making it worse.

The pale grey she-cat tried to move, but the pain was still there, it was destroying her, why couldn't the suffering end?

Her breathing had become shallow. The warrior fought for breath, but each lungful of oxygen tore at her chest. She willed her Clanmates to notice that she was still alive, that she desperately needed help, that there was still hope to save her. She tried once again to move, but as she was being taken across the clearing, surrounded by many slow-stepping warriors and apprentices, no one noticed her tail flick. Even that tiny motion caused extreme pain up her spine. At least it was not broken, she could just feel extreme discomfort in these moments she assumed would be her last.

She sent one last prayer to StarClan, hoping that she would live. Would she never get a mate, have kits, make more friends, and grow old?

No words came out. The extreme pain was threatening to overwhelm her. She begged StarClan again to let her speak. Her mind was clouding with the brown of the camp clearing's floor. All of a sudden, a bright, white light appeared, and the excruciating agony stopped.

Hearing, smell, sight, feeling and the taste of blood all vanished at once.

Then it all came rushing back. Her spirit was rising above her Clan.

"Where am I going? What is happening?!" she screeched. "Let me go back! I have to tell them what happened!"

Another cat was floating with her. Its paws held starlight, delicately shining with its white fur.

"You have suffered an unfair, horrible death, but it will not be in vain. We will rise to StarClan, and I will help you."

The pale grey warrior nodded, her green eyes blinking in sorrow. She continued rising up with the stranger until they had reached the clouds. There, the whiteness turned into lush greenery. The warrior's paws found themselves and came to rest on cool, fresh grass. The stranger turned to face her.

"I believe you deserve a second chance. You were a loyal warrior. You were destined for great things. But you could never go back to your original body."

The young warrior looked at the stranger sadly.

"However, you may return in another's body, one from either the past or one in the future. Which would you choose?"

"Future," the she-cat mewed instantly.

"Ahh, they all say that," growled the stranger. "If you were to be reborn into the body of a cat from the future, you would have no memory of your previous life. You want to remember, don't you? Your Clanmates would not remember you, as they expect you to be dead."

"Does that mean I have to go into the past," whispered the pale grey warrior.

"Yes. You will go into the body of a cat who was your age and your gender. You will have all recollections of your previous life. However, StarClan would choose for you that perfect cat you would impersonate."

"I understand. I am sorry that I am afraid of death. I will do the best I can to help whichever Clan cat my spirit is transferred into."

"You will do your best for anyone," meowed the stranger in surprise.

"Yes," murmured the she-cat. "Please send me back."

The white stranger nodded. "Then I choose you to go back to the territories as a WindClan cat. And you will be Wind, the first leader. You will rewrite _history_!"


	4. My 3rd Prologue-Aloyalreader(guest)

**A loyal reader** **:**

 **Here is the characters and baseline:  
Cats: Halfkit, Speckledblossom, Sparrowflight, Grayberry, and Badgerstar.  
Baseline: Speckledblossom gives birth to Halfkit, and deformed kit and is referred by her mother instantly. Her father, Sparrowflight still loves her and wants her to become a warrior. Her mother thinks she should be an elder. Grayberry thinks that Halfkit she become her apprentice as a medicine cat, while Badgerstar wants the deformed she-kit exiled.**

"No!" yowled Sparrowflight. "Halfkit will become a warrior! You cannot end her warrior's life before it has begun! The warrior code does _not_ want you to force a kit to the elders den before she even becomes an apprentice."

"She is deformed! Such an embarrassment deserves to live in the elders den," spat Speckledblossom.

"You are a warrior and a mother. You are supposed to care for your Clanmates. Why would you think the elders are lower than the rest of us and send our only daughter off to live with them? She still has a chance, a chance to live her life like a normal cat," growled Sparrowflight.

"I do not care, she deserves no better for being a different, ugly mouse-brained kit," Speckledblossom mewed shrilly.

Her mate gasped, then gathered his posture and meowed calmly, "If you fail to see the perfection in our only daughter and fail to respect those who need help, you could never be my mate."

The pretty she-cat turned pointedly away from Sparrowflight and padded towards camp. But instead of trotting over to the nursery and comforting Halfkit, she changed direction without a second glance and climbed up the Highledge.

Speckledblossom whispered, "Badgerstar? Are you here? I need to talk to you."

"Come," replied the ThunderClan leader, emerging from the lichen-draped cave and beckoning for her to come inside.

Once she had settled herself down comfortably, Badgerstar crouched beside her.

"What is wrong? Why have you come to me?"

Speckledblossom hesitated, but only for a heartbeat. "It is about my daughter, Halfkit. You have obviously seen the shameful deformity which she bears. It is a complete embarrassment to me and ThunderClan. Were you actually planning to allow this kit to become an apprentice?"

"I had forgotten about Halfkit," the leader admitted. "I never intended to let such an oddity to continue life in our Clans. However, I am still unsure if she could be of any use to us. I must consult Greyberry."

Speckledblossom nodded and nuzzled him affectionately. 'Whatever you decide, I hope we will not regret it."

Grayberry was sorting borage leaves. A cat shuffled around outside, disturbing her progress.

"Go away, unless you have a problem," he growled.

"Would you really speak to a Clan leader with that tone?" whispered a familiar voice.

"Badgerstar," gasped the medicine cat, her grey tabby fur spiking up in horror.

Had she upset her leader? Would she be punished?

Badgerstar seemed to read her mind and shook his head. "I only need your guidance. It is about the oddity, Halfkit. What must we do?"

"Firstly, do not call her an oddity. Strange cats can be destined for great things. How could you know? And you must make some of these decisions yourself. Allowing Halfkit to live a normal life in ThunderClan could cause many problems, but most cats would be happy. If you were to send her off to the elders' den, the Clan would argue and it could cause many problems. Either way, this is your choice."

When Badgerstar made no sound, the medicine cat pressed on.

"This is all I can really say to help you. But now you can help me. I am getting old, and no kit in the Clan seems to have the potential to become a medicine cat. Halfkit is the same as these kits, except that she has a deformity. She is intelligent. I want her to become my apprentice. I want young Halfkit to be the next ThunderClan medicine cat. Will you consider it? _Please_?"

Grayberry's pleading tone took Badgerstar by surprise, but only for a moment. He had always been an independent cat and would not "consider" lightly. Either way, he nodded curtly at the tabby and exited the rocky den. It was time to decide. Whatever decision he made, the Clan would be affected and sometimes, affects of a bad decision could never change.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," yowled Badgerstar.

He need to have bothered to set the age restriction; kits came tumbling out of the nursery anyway. Halfkit followed more slowly, the lower half of her right front leg still missing and slowing her down. Many warriors looked down at her in pity, others with a twinge of admiration for how the kit had managed to show her face with such a hideous name and a lame leg. She sat down with the other kits, but most of them edged away in disgust. The tortoiseshell she-kit's whiskers drooped.

"As you all know, Halfkit was born into this Clan five moons ago. Unfortunately, upon birth, a horrible abnormality was noticed."

He paused while a _mrrow_ of laughter passed through some of the more heartless warriors.

"Today, I have decided upon her fate. I had to confide in a secret source to reach my decision."

He gave Greyberry a discrete nod; the medicine cat looked up hopefully at him.

"For the sake of her mother's reputation," he paused. "Halfkit will be exiled when she reaches her sixth moon!"

For a few moments no cat was aware that he had actually spoken this harshly about an innocent kit. Then wails of fury and insult erupted.

"Badgerstar, you said you would consider!" screeched Greyberry.

"No! _No_! You cannot condemn my only aughter to exile, she is innocent," yowled Sparrowflight.

"Shut up," roared the ThunderClan leader. "I do not care if this is harsh. We have enough weakness in the Clan as there is, caring for kits and elders. I will not let a deformed cat sap our strength and kill us all!"

Badgerstar whipped around, not wanting to look at the horrified face of his trusted medicine cat or his own deputy Sparrowflight. This was for the good of the Clan. It always had been, it always would be. Weakness was not an option.


	5. My 4th Prologue-HeartAttackWarriors

**Note to HeartAttackWarriors:**

 **I decided to set your prologue in StarClan, where they decide illegally that Snowfoot must fall in love with Glass. Gorsestar is just there. If you were planning to use this as your very own prologue for a story, you could make Gorsestar a little more main. There isn't a big need for Buzzardkit or Deadfoot to appear all the time now.**

 **REMEMBER, IF ANYONE WANTS TO USE THE PROLOGUES I AM WRITING, PLEASE TRY AND CREDIT ME IN SOME WAY! :)**

 **HeartAttackWarriors:**

 **Why not?**  
 **Characters: Snowfoot, Glass, Gorsestar**  
 **Clan: Windclan**  
 **Appearance:**  
 **Snowfoot: pretty light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks, twisted right paw, one blue eye and one green eye**  
 **Glass: Handsome ginger tom with sliver stripes and unusual gray eyes**  
 **Gorsestar: dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes**  
 **Personality:**  
 **Snowfoot: quiet,mysterious, stickler to the rules, good fighter, aloof and has a huge temper**  
 **Glass: sarcastic, huge sense of humor, kind and warm**  
 **Gorsestar: serious, gentle, funny sometimes and best hunter in the clan**  
 **Story Baseline: Snowfoot lost both her parents when she was just a kit, so naturally she grew up quiet and with skills that surpasses her own mentor and other senior warriors. So after a tiring day of training the apprentices, she meets a loner name Glass who wanted to join Windclan. After being insulted that she was too rigid, Snowfoot was shocked that Gorsestar let him in and became disgusted with Glass's arrogance. She was even more horrified to find out she was supposed to mentor him despite being younger than Glass himself. She tried to find faults with him to get him banished but over time, she falls in love with his fun and cheeky attitude.**

"Deadfoot, I have told you many times before, you cannot change the destinies of our descendants," spat Wind, her lithe figure's fur pricking up with annoyance. "It puts too much pressure on what they will face!"

Deadfoot growled, "I know, but we are responsible for helping warriors in any way possible, including finding a mate. This she-cat needs guidance, and the cat for her will soon be right under her nose! We have to make their spirits collide."

"No! If we meddle into such a delicate, private thing, the Clans would fear us because of our vast control over their futures. We already can do enough, but not this."

The black tom let out a sigh. He knew Wind was right and she would never let him do it.

 _But the cat is lonely. She lost her family. She needs a companion who truly loves her,_ niggled a small voice in the back of his head.

 _But I could be punished severely!_

 _It doesn't matter. You have already had a long time in StarClan and the wellbeing of the Clan cats matter._

 _Then it is decided._

"Wind. I will not introduce this destiny to the she-cat," meowed Deadfoot.

"Good. You are seeing the light. I will leave you now."

And with that, Wind disappeared in a ball of starriness. As soon as the former deputy was sure he was away from all prying eyes, he raced away, his twisted paw slowing him down. As he erupted silently into the Moonpool's cave, he became aware of a whispering sound.

"Who is there? Come out. I do not agree with spying."

A little she-kit wove her way out of a small crevice. "I'm Buzzardkit of WindClan! Nice to meet you!"

She seemed unfazed by the tom in front of her, his neck fur bristling with irritation.

"I am Deadfoot, also of WindClan. Please, just go. Leave this place. It is not always meant for nosy cats."

Buzzardkit let out a squeak of indignation. "I am not nosy! I want to help you!"

Deadfoot sighed. The kit _was_ nosy, but he couldn't let her go back. She could ruin his idea, even if she was a fellow WindClan cat. He began to explain.

"But StarClan cats aren't supposed to meddle like this," mewed the kit, once he had finished.

"I know, Buzzardkit. However, this she-cat lost nearly all of those who loved her when she was young. She has never known the true feeling of being loved. I want to help her by finding her a mate."

"O-Okay,' stuttered the brown kit.

"Look into the Moonpool," offered Deadfoot. "Say a name. You can say more than one and you will see the cat as it is presently."

"I don't know any names of warriors. I died a long time ago," replied Buzzardkit.

"Then I will say some. Gorsestar," he whispered clearly over the sparkling water. "Snowfoot."

Two misty images appeared in the pool. The first was a dark brown tabby. The second was a light grey tabby with a twisted paw.

"She looks just like you," crowed Buzzardkit. "Well, apart from the fur."

Deadfoot hissed, "Show some respect for your elders! She is the cat who must find a mate."

The little kit caught the gleam of amusement in Deadfoot's eye and purred. Then she tried to be dignified and walked over to the pool. "Wow! It looks like glass!"

A third cat appeared.

"Who is this?" snapped Deadfoot.

"I don't know, I just said the pool looks like glass!"

The third cat, mainly ginger-furred, appeared to be hunting on the WindClan moors.

"Prey-stealer," spat Buzzardkit. "You should send a dream to Gorsestar."

"Wait," growled Deadfoot. "He is not stealing. He is trespassing. But he does not seem to be trespassing, he seems to be travelling!"

"Deadfoot! The tabby is coming for him. She has found him. They are talking. She's bringing him back to camp! Is he a prisoner? The she-cat looks angry!"

The black tom shoved Buzzardkit gently out of the way gazed into the pool. "Yes, she is angry, the rogue must have annoyed her. She is taking him back to the WindClan camp."

"Is that really wise?" squealed Buzzardkit from behind as she batted Deadfoot's tail.

"I am not sure, young one. But now, we have stayed here long enough. It is time to do the deed that will bond Snowfoot to a tom."

While the brown tabby she-kit flopped down on the cool stone, Deadfoot backed away, sat down beside her and began in a whisper.

"Ancestors of our ancestors, give Snowfoot of WindClan the power to love or be loved. Reveal the cat who could become her mate. If you must, change the destinies of all the Clans. I have seen on rock and earth that this she-cat will become a merciless killer. Help her to find love to protect the future of our Clans, or all will be lost. Show me the cat who will love her, and save the Clans!"

Buzzardkit was silent. Everything was silent. Then a voice echoed around the Moonpool.

"I see what you want to see, the safety of our descendants. Look into the pool where they see us and all will be revealed."

Buzzardkit looked down into the pool with Deadfoot. The answer was right there in front of them. A ginger tom padded into the WindClan camp, his unusual grey eyes shining with knowledge, love and power.

"Glass is the saviour, it will protect against snow," breathed Buzzardkit.


	6. My 5th Prologue-pineflower(guest)

**Sorry this took a little while, I have been busy. Now I've help up all those other prologues. I will get typing. Hope you enjoy, thanks to pine flower because this was a little more difficult for some reason. I love a good challenge!**

 **pine flower's:**

 **Daisyfoot has just quit rogue life and joined SpringClan and her only friends are Sootwave, Beestripe and Sunleaf. Palefire and Dewfeather are fighting over her, but she has a little bit of a crush on Sootwave. Who will she choose?**

"SpringClan kits, gather around me! I see a sign!"

Sunleaf was yowling into the nursery to awaken the kits.

"Not again," muttered Daisyfoot in amusement, watching her friend, once again, humiliate herself.

Four kits exited the warm nursery and came to rest in front of the medicine cat apprentice. She spoke in a mystical voice. The kits, once again, were falsely intrigued.

"There will be an evil mouse," yowled Sunleaf. "Brace yourselves, the sign is coming!"

Sunleaf's mentor raced to her side, her lip curled in a snarl of absolute disapproval.

"Sunleaf, stop this immediately! You have only just gotten your medicine cat name and already you are making up meaningless prophecies. The Clan does not need to be worried!" snapped Leafyflower.

"But what if SpringClan does not respect me? They still believe that I am an apprentice, even though I am older than some of the warriors and have my name! Besides, it's my duty and it's fun!"

"That is not important right now, the safety of the Clan matters. Don't arouse them with ridiculous superstitions. Respect your duty and we will respect you,," replied the older medicine cat.

"The only cats who respect me are my friends. At least some cats like me."

As the two healers stood bristling at each other, Beestripe trotted up to them.

"Hello, Leafyflower. Hi, Sunleaf! I have a bellyache, could you please help me?"

"I'll do it," mumbled Sunleaf.

"Good," sniffed Leafyflower, turning away to walk to the leader's den.

As Sunleaf walked past her mentor in silence and disdain, Daisyfoot padded up to them from the warrior's den. "Why are you hunched over, Beestripe, you idiot? Did you stuff yourself with mice _again_? Honestly!"

"No he didn't," meowed Palefire, coming to walk beside them. "I bet he's just eaten so much, then not eaten and he's hungry because he's such a forgetful mouse-brain."

"Oh StarClan, you're right! Sorry I'm so forgetful, Sunleaf! Was that an important discussion?"

"No it wasn't, and it's okay, you got me away from de-ticking the elder's pelts, so I won't complain. But you _are_ a mouse-brain," purred Sunleaf, suddenly forgetting her argument with her mentor.

Dewfeather, a gray tom, was now eyeing Palefire suspiciously as he edged closer from the banks of the gorge where SpringClan made their home.

"What's up, Dewfeather?" asked Beestripe.

Dewfeather ignored him and began to interrogate Daisyfoot. Beestripe now wore a miffed look.

"Daisyfoot, how many friends have you made since you became a rogue?"

"Almost none of the Clan, even the kits don't approve of me!"

"But it should be easy to approve of you, even though you were a rogue. You are an amazing cat," exclaimed Palefire.

Daisyfoot purred at the pale ginger tom, and when she turned away to watch her other great friend, Sootwave, returning with a hunting patrol, he curled his lip smugly at Dewfeather, who let out a silent hiss.

They reached the holly bush attached to an oak tree that was the medicine cat den, where death-berries had been plucked off its winding branches for safety.

"Daisyfoot, Palefire, Dewfeather, you'd better leave, the den is really small. We can chat later."

"I was about to leave anyway. Sootwave called me over," meowed Daisyfoot, a dreamy expression overcoming her green eyes.

"Yes, yes, go and moon over Sootwave. I have work to do," mewed Sunleaf, barely able to contain her laughter as the three cats trotted away.

Palefire and Dewfeather were shooting each other looks that could kill over the cat they both liked.

As Beestripe and Sunleaf looked away, the pale golden she-cat meowed, "I don't even know why I brought you to the medicine den."

When Beestripe looked at her in amusement, she added hastily, "Eat something. And get out of here."

"Come on, Beestripe, let's go on a patrol with Sootwave! Hurry up! I need this!" called Daisyfoot.

The light brown she-cat was dreaming. That much was confirmed by the way her whiskers twitched and the slow, steady rise and fall of her flanks. But though she thought she was dreaming, she was seeing much more. Huge trees towered above her sleeping figure. She opened her eyes to see the greenery and a mysterious, glowing tom.

"Hello, Daisyfoot," meowed the cat. "I am a HeavenClan warrior, and I have wanted to talk to you for a long time. You are unique, an outsider, but you do have cats who admire you. Like me.

"Um, thank you," stammered Daisyfoot. "Why do you want to talk to me? Wouldn't you want to talk to Sunleaf, or Leafyflower?"

"No, I would not. This is a private affair. This is to warn you of the future. You will face a decision many she-cats have faced before, but rarely has there been three worthy options."

"But what do I have to do? Will I betray SpringClan?"

"I will show you."

The HeavenClan tom shook his head and beckoned to her to come forward. "Look down at these daisies. There are four of them. One is growing brightly. Two are colliding with each other, fighting for a spot beside the brighter daisy. The other is not sure of whether it should fight or just leave the bright daisy to the fighters, unsure if it will win its side."

"What does that mean?" asked Daisyfoot. "They are just daisies."

"I thought you would have seen what this meant. The bright daisy is you. You must figure out which cats the other three daisies represented. You can only choose one to stand by you forever. Choose wisely."

"O-okay," Daisyfoot stuttered.

"You may not be valley-born, but I have faith that you will make the right decision. Good luck."

"Thank you," murmured the she-cat, suddenly feeling drowsy and falling into a deep sleep.


	7. My 6th Prologue-Titanclaw

**Sorry this tokk a while, I got lazy and thought it would be hard, but it wasn't too bad :) Here ya go, Titanclaw**

 **Titanclaw** **:**

 **Name: -**

 **Position: Unknown**

 **Description (physical): slim, black tom with red eye and one blue eye. Tail has a red tip.**

 **Description (character): A very strange figure; rarely talks, and when he does, the speech is very cryptic. No one knows anything about his past, not even himself. For some unexplainable reason, he blankly stares at a wall each night; trying to remember his lost past; which could have been erased from his memory due to extreme shock. However he is a nice cat on the inside, or so it seems...**

 **Backstory: Unknown (That's where you come in)**

 **Extras: Cannot be left alone with many cats; he does not get along well with others.**

 **Titanclaw:**

 **To continue my previous review:**

 **Story: He had everything torn away from him in one night; one huge massacre. His family, his friends, even his memory. Now, he lives a life as a loner; roaming about, trying to find himself. Little did he know that the truth would cost more than he thought...**

The black tom padded onwards.

"What is this?" he muttered. "Where am I?"

The rocky plateau trembled beneath his paws.

"This is kinda dangerous. It's like a cat falling apart and being lost forever," he mewed.

The tom shuddered at his own words. He could not go through this again. Thinking about anything and knowing nothing confused him. He decided to take his mind off what he didn't know and hunt.

The loner sighed. The sky was darkening for pale blue to a dark, pinky orange. Night would fall before long. He needed to find shelter.

A twitch at the corner of his vision suddenly disturbed him. A mouse was slinking over the rocks a few fox-lengths away from him. The wind was blowing towards him. The mouse had not seen him because his black pelt blended in with the darkening rock. He dropped into position quickly, though his tail did not twitch in excitement. The tom pounced, gripping the squealing mouse between his paws and finishing it off with a bite to the back. He turned around and, slightly content, continued his walk over the fragile plateau.

A wind suddenly picked up, rippling his black fur. With the wind came the smell of rain. Finding shelter was even more important if he didn't want to be caught in a downpour.

The sky was becoming an indigo blue, stars shining as they became more visible in the dimming sky. The tom was worried. What if he failed to find a cave before it became too dark to see? It would be dangerous in these mountains. If the wolves and hostile cats didn't kill him, falling off a precipice or cliff surely would. He broke into a run, frantically scanning the mountainside, the mouse bouncing in his jaws.

 _Why did I decide to travel today,_ he thought through desperation.

A black hole in a hill distracted him. Panting in relief, he closed in on the cave and squeezed his way through, relishing safety at last. Then he lowered himself into a comfortable position and stared at the dark grey cave walls. His eyes became blank of emotion, as though he were somewhere else.

 _It feels like I am being sucked into the darkness of these walls,_ he thought.

He was so intent on exploring his mind for answers that he did not notice a second creature squeezing its way through the narrow entrance to the cave.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" snarled the intruder. "This is my cave!"

 _Idiot,_ he cursed himself. _Why didn't I barricade the entrance?_

"Providing salutations to those in need give a clearer path to goodness," he meowed, fighting to stay calm.

When the intruder's eyes, shining in the gloom, became masked with confusion, he pressed on.

"Why is this your place?"

"I chose it for tonight. I was out hunting and then I scented another cat. You. So I followed you and found you in _my_ cave."

 _Okay, this intruder is a she-cat,_ he noted silently.

"Now let me ask you some questions. What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I am trying to find shelter from the dangers outside, but sometimes the greatest danger can be from within."

"Seriously, stop talking like that! I can't understand you!"

The tom hissed in anger, but she ignored him.

"Okay, next question. Why were you staring at the cave's walls?"

She looked at him questioningly.

 _Why can't I remember? Why don't I know?_

But he couldn't say this.

"There was nothing left to look at, so I looked at the walls. I was bored," he lied simply.

The she-cat searched his face, then sat down ominously and gave him a deathly stare.

"No, no. That's not true. You're lying! Either you tell the truth, or I throw you out to the scavengers of the night. No cat would want to suffer such a horrible death, so _talk_!"

"Okay, okay!" he mewed, panicking for a second.

Then he was composed again and answered, with great difficulty, the question she had asked.

"I stared at the wall because such blankness could help me to remember."

"Remember what?"

"I don't know!" he snarled. "I have lost everything! I have knowledge of a past life, yet no past to speak of. Something is wrong in my mind. I am all alone and I can't remember anything, not my family, not my friends, not even my own name!"

The she-cat was taken aback by his outburst, but she flicked her ear to show that she understood.

"I have heard of cats like these. Extreme shock or terror can scramble their minds. Only events too horrifying to speak of could do this to you. Something evil must have happened."

He just stared at her with sad eyes.

"I want to know where I came from, who loved me, who I am, but I can't. It's all dark. There is nothing there."

"Maybe instead of trying to remember all of your past, you should try to make a small beginning. You could still leave room for the past," she murmured.

"I don't want to make a small beginning, I want to know where I connect. No one remembers me. Don't you know how that feels? I thought you said you understood!"

"I do understand. But like I said before, you can leave plenty of room for that unknown past if you make a small future. How about we start with names? I'm Moss."

"I don't know who I am! Just leave me alone!" he snapped. "And I can tell you won't throw me out because of how I act, you're too sympathetic."

"Who says," she rasped. "There's still a chance. And you _will_ leave. In the morning. I will let you stay until then. I tried to help. But it didn't work, and you are not really co-operating, so you're going to have to go. Sorry."

"I understand," he murmured.

"Then sleep," Moss muttered, settling into a shallow bed of rock at the back of the cave.

The tom relaxed into a sleeping position, his head resting on his paws. Tomorrow would come, and so would a new adventure. It always happened.


	8. My 7th Prologue-xEverlastingDarknessx

**I am so sorry this took forever to write. I was celebrating Christmas. Just a reminder that if you use my prologues, credit me in some ay please, because i do own copyright and will feel VVVVEEEERRRRYYY BETRAYED AND UPSET :). HERE IT IS, XXEVERLASTINGDAKNESSXX!:**

 **xEverlastingDarknessx**

 **Title: A Warrior's Betrayal**

 **Main Characters: Duskstorm (dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes; father of Ashblaze and Stormberry; ShadowClan deputy), Firestar (orange tabby tom with white paws; ShadowClan leader, Duskstorm's best friend, in love with Frostsong), Frostsong (pure-white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Ashblaze and Stormberry; in love with Firestar), Ashblaze (mottled gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Stormberry), and Stormberry (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; sister of Ashblaze).**

 **Summary: Ashkit and Stormkit were born to Duskstorm and Frostsong. Frostsong isn't in love with Duskstorm, but she and Firestar are very much in love with each other which leads to Duskstorm mysteriously dying. Ashblaze gave her entire life to know the truth behind her father's murder, and she is brought in the middle of drama when Stormberry, the new deputy of ShadowClan is expecting a kittypet's kits.**

 **Additional notes: I was hoping the prologue would take place kind of in the future as like an alternate ending such as the Clan discovers the truth about Stormstar's kits: Russetkit, Duskkit, and Emberkit (the descriptions doesn't matter), but it doesn't matter.**

 **I hope none of this is too confusing! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me via PM!**

"Jacob, I don't want to be your mate anymore. Our kits are in danger and it's all your fault. Ashblaze already suspects that I am doing something I shouldn't, and you are not supposed to just show up in the camp,' growled Stormstar.

"But they're my kits," protested Jacob, leaning close and brushing her pelt.

"But what about Ashblaze? I have no cat to turn to. Ashblaze is too loyal to the warrior code, my father is dead, and my mother fell for my former leader and plotted Duskstorm's death. I can't trust anyone!" she panted.

"You can trust me, Stormstar," murmured her mate.

Stormstar sighed, then leaned against his flanks. "I know."

Rain pattered the pine-needle strewn floor, as though StarClan were crying for them in this difficult time. Suddenly, yowls erupted through the forest.

"This is wrong. You're not safe here. Go, and come back another time," she hissed.

When Jacob made no move to flee, wanting to stay with her, Stormstar snarled is exasperation. "Go now or the corrupt warriors will kill you. Come back another time! Please!" she added, desperation tinging her anger.

The tabby tom understood the urgency in her tone and nodded, preparing to bounce off.

"Goodbye, Stormberry. I'll be back, and we can work this out together. I would never stop loving you or neglect you as my mate. Remember, you're not alone here."

And Jacob was gone, his unusually lithe kittypet body whisking through the bare forest. His scent was quickly swallowed up. Luckily it was raining heavily. The scents had only just washed away when the first corrupt warrior appeared, its thick pelt dark with rain droplets.

"Stormstar! Are you okay? We thought we heard a filthy kittypet."

Stormstar's lip curled back to reveal sharp and intimidating teeth. "Kittypets are not filthy, Raggedtail. I'm fine," she mewed as Raggedtail's tail twitched in fury.

He would never accept that kittypet's weren't filthy. It was in his nature to believe the worst in cats. What had happened to the cat Ashblaze loved?

More of her own corrupt warriors began to appear. They glanced around, sniffing the air suspiciously.

The six of them might be completely loyal to her, but they would kill any trespassers, Clan or kittypet, even if she ordered them not to. It was a dangerous time in ShadowClan. Her secret could not be discovered by this ragtag bunch of aggressive warriors.

"We're your guard, Stormstar. We can't risk you going out alone. Kittypets could contaminate you. Now let's get back to camp."

Stormstar sighed. It was useless to stop their hatred of all but ShadowClan cats. And many other cats back at camp believed they were on the right track. She had to knock some sense into them, or her Clan would be plunged into a war even fiercer than the War of the Ember Cats. She didn't want ShadowClan to burn like those traitors had burned before them. But it would not be a war with the other Clans. It would be a war with ShadowClan itself, tearing them up from the inside.

Stormstar allowed herself to be led back to camp. As they came in sight of the barrier, Ashblaze pelted out to meet them.

"Stormstar, I was so worried! What were you doing out there in the rain?" she asked suspiciously.

"I needed time to think about the future of my kits. And a new deputy. I will be replacing Stoatfoot at sun-down. He is getting old, and we need a young set of paws that can remember what their name is."

The excuse came easily to her tongue, because it was partially true.

"Okay."

"In fact, I will be holding the ceremony immediately. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in front of the boulder," the ShadowClan leader yowled.

Moonhigh was fast approaching. Even though Stoatfoot was not dead, he had already made his decision with the little sanity he had left. They had to make the appointment before midnight, according to the warrior code.

Pelts began to slink out of dens. Stormstar noted that kits were among the fray. "Kits, go back to your nests," she mewed gently.

Her's and Ashbaze's kits backed away towards the nursery, eyes shining with annoyance.

Once the rest of ShadowClan were seated, Stormstar began in a grave tone. "We have been persecuting kittypets and the other Clans for too long! We could very well be starting a rebellion. We rule over the other Clans and manipulate them. This is not how StarClan wants us to live. As the new leader of ShadowClan, I beg you to find the compassion we once had and stop this madness."

Howls of protest rang out through most of the warriors and apprentices. However, a few kept their mouths shut, their eyes shining in disbelief as they stared at their Clanmates. Stormstar nodded at them in silent gratitude. At least some of the cats were on her side until the end.

Frostsong, her own mother, was among the cats protesting. "Stormstar, we need to remain pure! We can't let those cats get the better of us. We are the rulers of the forest."

" _Quiet_!" screeched Stormstar.

The Clan stopped talking among themselves. Some had fur that was spiked up in defiance.

"Listen to her," growled an apprentice.

The warriors turned to stare evilly at the young tom who had spoken and advanced upon him. Then Raggedtail tore his way through the gathering and swiped at the apprentice's muzzle. "You are a traitor to ShadowClan, Blackpaw."

"No, I'm not," mewed Blackpaw, his voice tight with fear.

Raggedtail stared at the apprentice, then spat and turned around to sit down. The other warriors followed, leaving the youngest cats in the clearing to gather around him in admiration.

"Raggedtail that is no way to treat an apprentice. Every cat's opinion matters," meowed Stormstar, shocked that he would try to hurt the young cat, his own Clanmate.

Raggedtail shrunk beneath his pelt in a bow of submission, but Stormstar could sense his growing anger and decided to smooth the meeting over with the deputy appointment.

"Our deputy, Stoatfoot, wishes to retire. Stoatfoot, do you wish to give up the name of a warrior and a deputy to join the elder's den?"

"I do," growled Stoatfoot, his frail figure twitching as his insanity progressed.

"Then I take the name of a warrior and deputy away from you, and give you new respect and status in the Clan as an elder. You may go and sit with them now."

Stoafoot nodded curtly before moving. He was becoming crazy, and he needed to help the Clan by keeping it strong, so he had to retire. That did not mean he liked it though.

"Thank you, Stoatfoot. I know how your pride must feel," the leader said warmly. "And now to our new appointment of our ShadowClan deputy. I have thought about this a lot, and the decision was difficult. But I have decided, and please accept my decision as you have accepted my wisdom. The new deputy will be Oakpelt."

Oakpelt stared in astonishment, then in delight as he took it all in. Blackpaw's mentor stood up shakily and padded towards Stormstar and the deputy's place that was now his. "I cannot thank you enough. This is a great opportunity for me, and I will do my best for ShadowClan alongside you. StarClan have been good to me."

Only a few warriors yowled their congratulations to Oakpelt, and he blinked shyly.

Stormstar had chosen the warrior because he was honest. He might be a little ambitious, but he was loyal and respectful. He would help ShadowClan as Stoatfoot had.

"Wow, great job, Oakpelt," squeaked a voice that could only belong to a kit. Stormstar's children had once again snuck out of the nursery and this time they had succeeded. It was Russetkit who had mewed her congratulations, unaware of the tension in the air. Duskkit and Emberkit echoed her, then came to sit down, also unaware.

Suddenly Ashblaze let out a growl of laughter. "Very funny, Stormstar."

"What do you mean, Ashblaze?" she snapped.

"You chose Oakpelt to control us."

"I didn't! I trust you!" she gasped, but the leader's eyes told the true story.

"You lied to Raggedtail when he was escorting you home as well. There was disgusting kittypet scent all over you, he said. The rain couldn't hide it. Jacob the kittypet is your mate. Don't deny it."

Stormstar closed her eyes. Her own guard and sister were betraying her, right in front of her kits.

"Jacob is the father of Emberkit, Duskkit and Russetkit. They have dirty kittypet blood. They don't deserve to be here!" snarled Raggedtail. "Kill them!"

"No!" screamed Stormstar. "I am your leader, I order you to leave them alone. How could you choose him over me, your own sister, Ashblaze?! I thought we were close after Dusstorm died and we revealed Firestar's treachery!"

But she knew it was useless to stop the corrupt warriors as they closed in on their prey, her kits. Ashblaze, thankfully, had pulled back from the kits, but was staring at Stormstar. "I'm sorry. But you broke the warrior code. I could never live with a sister like that."

"You will be punishd," shrieked Raggedtail from behind her.

The kits squealed in terror. Ashblaze's kits hung around the nursery, mewing in anger. Raggedtail gently swatted his kits aside before closing in on the half-kittypet kits.

"Get away from them!" yowled Oakpelt, shunting two warriors aside and coming to stand beside the kits, protecting them from Raggedtail's teeth.

His apprentice came to join him, staring insolently at Raggedtail, who snarled in his face. Blackpaw could be extremely annoying at times, and it was paying off. A few more apprentices and warriors came to stand in front of the kits. The medicine cat and the elders even joined them.

But it was not enough. They would be overpowered and murdered by the corrupt warriors. Her own mother would join in the killings. All hell was about to break loose.

A war within the dominant ShadownClan would begin. And any cat who stood in the corrupt warriors' way would be destroyed.


	9. My 8th Prologue-KeeperoftheStarryNight

**Keeper of the Starry Night:**

 **Hello again! I'm prewriting chapters for a story called Winter Eternal, and after reading all of these, I was wondering if you could write a prologue on it. I'm interested to see what another write's perspective would be, and if I really like it (which I'm sure I will) I will use it for the story. :) Anyway, here is the gist of it:**

 **Summary: When leaf-bare comes in the middle of Greenleaf, the clans begin to fail. This leaf-bare is unlike any the clans have ever seen- Colder, harsher, and with more deaths. The clan leaders decide to send out a cat from each clan to find it and stop it: Flamestorm of Thunderclan, Runningwish of Windclan, Rushingpelt of Riverclan, and Crowtalon of Shadowclan. Representatives from the Tribe and fro Skyclan are sent out also and a rouge, loner, and a kittypet go on their own adventure. The cats meet 2 strange beings, who accompany them n their journey. Along the way, friendships will be forged and broken, lies will be revealed, age-old secrets will be found- and nothing will ever be the same again.**

 **So basically, leaf-bare comes in the middle of green-leaf, and a bunch of cats go to find it and stop it. they meet Keeper of the Starry Night and Keeper of the Blazing Sun, who travel with them on their journey. They figure out that the cause of the winter is the Keeper of the Bitter Cold. And then they find out some great big secret that will change their lives forever (not sure what it will be yet)**

 **The Keepers are an immortal society that 'keep' something, meaning they guard it, control it, ect. they have different powers, but each can command the elements. They are better at commanding some elements than others (Keeper of the Blazing Sun would be strongest in light and fire, weakest in darkness and water, ect.)**

 **Characters: Rushingpelt (Riverclan warrior), Flamestorm (Thunderclan warrior), Crowtalon (Shadowclan deputy), Runningwind (Windclan medicine cat), Hawkleap (Skyclan warrior) Treepaw (Skyclan apprentice- mentor Hawkleap) Stream that Flows Around Rock (Prey-hunter) Pouncer (loner) Ragnarok (rouge) Duchess (kittypet) Keeper of the Starry Night, Keeper of the Blazing Sun, Keeper of the Bitter Cold (all Keepers)**

 **I'm super excited to see what you'll write for the prologue!  
~Keeper out**

 ***TO ANYONE WHO IS JUST READING THROUGH THE COMMENTS: NO STEALING MY IDEA**

 **From Disa to Keeper: I says lol this hard.**

The tom woke to an eerie silence. He was surrounded by trees, the RiverClan camp nowhere in sight.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered.

He stood up and took in the beauty of the new grounds. A stream trickled through the forest, reflecting light from the sun that draped its way through the trees' branches. The delicious scent of fish lay in the water. He padded silently up to the stream, looking for a way to catch a fish. And that was when he heard the voices.

He pricked his ears in alarm as a female cat yowled in the woods beyond. He followed the sound as though hypnotised. Finally, he came to a fern and crouched there, listening as the female spoke.

The pale brown tom was eavesdropping. Not that he enjoyed listening to the strange warriors' personal affairs. He just wanted to find out what was going on.

"How could this be happening, Rushstar? You said the Keeper of the Bitter Cold would be careful!"

A pale grey she-cat snarled the words.

"Harshness will destroy the Clans. No cat will be saved from the destruction that is coming! Bitter Cold has betrayed us, and you sit here like a moonstruck mouse about to be caught by a hunter, not caring what is about to happen!"

The cat the she-cat was berating was an elderly brown tom. He merely took in her words, but said nothing as she spat at him in fury. Only once the grey cat had finished did he speak, his voice clouded by sadness.

"This is not what I expected from the Keeper of the Bitter Cold. I thought we could trust him to keep his emotion and loyalty under control. Unfortunately, we were wrong. We must send a group of StarClan cats to seek him out in his dreams and persuade him to avert the cold approaching, and we must let the medicine cats and the rest of StarClan know immediately."

As though all was decided, he rose to his paws and padded into the ferns opposite the spy. The she-cat sped fast and blocked his way. "No! We cannot worry all of StarClan and the live Clans! There is nothing we can do. Bitter Cold will just ignore his dreams."

"Then what do you propose we do, Silverlily?" snapped the tom called Rushstar. "Sit on our tails and watch our Clans die in front of us? No, we must find a way to help them."

The eavesdropper was stunned. These cats were StarClan cats. How was he dreaming this? It was a path that only medicine cats would tread. It was all very confusing. His crouch became unbalanced and he fell, face-first, out of the ferns and into clear view of the arguing cats.

 _Mouse-dung!_ he cursed, as the cats whipped around to stare at him with hostile gazes.

"What are you doing here, warrior," rumbled Rushstar.

"N-Nothing," stammered the pale brown tom, taking a step back.

"You should not be here," growled Silverlily. "This is not for prying eyes to witness. Leave. Now."

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I just wanted to know what was going on. What cold is approaching? Who is the Keeper of the Bitter Cold? Who are you?"

"It is not for you to discover the future, but there is no point hiding it from an eavesdropper."

The tom's pelt burned with embarrassment.

"I will explain. There are three Keepers, the Keeper of the Starry Night, the Keeper of the Blazing Sun, and… the Keeper of the Bitter Cold. They are in charge of seasons, warmth, coldness, night and day. The Keeper of the Bitter Cold has accidently betrayed us. His emotions have somehow gotten the better of him and the power of freezing temperature he holds is about to be unleashed upon the Clans. You must brace yourselves."

"But can't you just ask him to stop?" asked the tom.

"If you were eavesdropping properly, you would have heard us say that his emotions are too powerful for him to listen to us. We actually need live cats to help us, because he will not listen to StarClan," Silverlily hissed.

"The cold will be among us within the next moon of green-leaf," growled Rushstar. "You _must_ refrain from telling any cat, even the ones you are closest or most loyal to. The Clans must face this death and destruction on their own."

"Why won't you help us?" squeaked the RiverClan warrior.

"StarClan is powerless against a force of this magnitude. We can only guide you so far. You camust wait for this to occur," murmured Silverlily, looking small and defeated all of a sudden.

Rushstar gently pushed her aside and came to stand, nose-to-nose, with the spying warrior. "You can expect a sign from StarClan to defeat the cold, but we will have to discuss this with warriors who have seen the Bitter Cold before. Please leave. Go back to your duties. Though this will hang over your head, you must remain strong for your Clan. We have faith in you, eavesdropper."

The tom was tired of being called an eavesdropper, but he consented. "I will not say a word unless my Clan needs this information," he vowed.

"Thank you. Hopefully the Clans will not panic and we will have time to help them. I already have an idea. Now if we could just-"

All of a sudden, the warrior's surroundings vanished and were replaced by the walls of the warrior den. A cat was shaking his shoulders urgently.

"Rushingpelt! _Rushingpelt!_ We're on the dawn patrol, come _on_!" a voice whispered frantically in his ear.

Rushingpelt got to his paws groggily and followed his awakener outside. Though he looked fine, he felt hollow with the knowledge he now wished he did not know.

Something horrible was about to happen, and the Clans would be begging for mercy when the force of the cold was be unleashed.

Looking around the RiverClan camp, Rushingpelt sighed heavily. How many of his Clanmates would be lost? The Bitter Cold, dreaded by StarClan, was upon them. It was time to brace themselves for the worst and unpredictable leaf-fall coming their way.

 ***Note to Keeper of the Starry Night: Sorry I was so lazy and it took a while to write your prologue. I hope that you don't mind me doing the prologue perspective from Rushingpelt, the RiverClan tom that goes on the journey. I just didn't want to do StarClan or ThunderClan, they are used too often. I wanted to make it unique. No judging** **J**


	10. My 9th Prologue-Ginger(guest)

**Sorry if this is a little short, Ginger :D and sorry it took a while to write.**

 **Ginger**

 **Cat: Shadowedmoon  
Storyline:  
It starts off with her as an apprentice, and the clan takes in a 8-moon old Tom. He is named Hawkpaw. She starts out hating him, but when they become warriors, and he saves her from the thunderpath, she realizes she loves Hawkflight. But then he is killed, and she runs onto the thunderpath, and dies. She was hit by a monster. And she thinks as she dies "i love you Hawkflight" Thank you! I would love if you could please do this**

"From this day on, this young tom will be known as Hawkpaw," Whitestar meowed decisively.

Hawkpaw stood in front of the ShadowClan leader, looking very nervous to be addressed with his new name. He had been found injured by a fox, and Whitestar, a fair and forgiving leader, had allowed him to stay. Then he had decided that he wanted to join ShadowClan.

Very few ShadowClan cats yowled their approval of the new apprentice. Even though they had known him for nearly a moon, not many warriors trusted him because he had been a rogue.

Shadowedpaw growled, "Oh no! We have another suck-up. I haven't seen one since the days of Bluefrost."

Some of the other apprentices mrrowed in laughter, gazing up slightly hostilely at Hawkpaw.

"Your mentor will be Bluefrost," continued the leader, as though he had not heard, "And you will start training tomorrow, no excuses."

"How about I injure him, will that be an excuse," Shadowedpaw mocked.

Some of the older warriors looked at her angrily. Her own mentor, Mossfoot, cuffed her on the ear. "Quiet, Shadowedpaw. Don't be rude."

Moonpaw took over the teasing, saying, "Ooh, Bluefrost and Hawkpaw. The perfect wariors. We're _soooo_ proud of such _amazing_ warriors."

The younger warriors glanced at the pale gray apprentice in amusement. Moonpaw enjoyed the attention, puffng out her pelt. Shadowedpaw's pelt, however, burned with anger and shame, but she continued to gaze up at Hawkpaw, mocking the stupid tom for all he was worth. He stared back at her defiantly.

 _I really don't like Hawkpaw,_ she thought through her fury.

 _Why not? He's a good-looking, kind, honest cat,_ said her subconscious.

 _Shut up. He's a rogue. We're not supposed to fraternize with rogues._

 _Give him a chance, maybe you'll get to be friends._

Shadowedpaw closed her eyes, blocking out her subconscious. Imagining life with Hawkpaw was almost unbearable. She didn't understand why she hated him, it was just something inside. Did she _admire_ him, under all those layers of dislike and jealousy?

She shook the thought away. No way was she going to fall for a _rogue_.

She didn't even realise that Whitestar had finished speaking. The meeting was over. She was left sitting, hey eyes closed, looking very much as though she were praying to StarClan. She remained there for a few moments while the cats shuffled away to their dens, and the sky darkened with Silverpelt shining onto her, warning her that things were going to change.

"Wake up, Shadowedpaw! Dawn patrol," hissed a voice in the apprentice's ear.

She groaned, turning away from the voice. Hawkpaw's voice. Ugh.

"Leave me alone, Hawkpaw!" she growled, swatting at him sleepily with her paw.

"Get up or I'll drag you out," snapped Hawkpaw. "Come on Shadowedpaw, come _on_!" he whispered, dodging her paws and ignoring her.

When she made no move, he sighed, then made a quick, jerky movement. All of a sudden, she felt his teeth meet in her scruff. He was gently tugging her out of the den.

 _Wow. He must really care about you to drag you out like that. I told you to give him another chance,_ said the subconscious.

 _Do I really have to go through this again? I. Don't. Like. Him. And he's probably sucking up again. Get over it,_ she shot back at the other voice.

As she was carefully dragged out the warm apprentices' den, she brushed past her best friend.

"Moonpaw, wake up! Hawkpaw is dragging me out the den, make him stop."

Moonpaw's eyes snapped wide open, but she only spoke lowly, taking no action, "I think you two are going to be great together," she mocked.

Moonpaw was extremely good at teasing good-naturedly, but now she was getting annoying.

Shadowedpaw hissed is exasperation. She swiped playfully at Moonpaw's ears, but because of Hawkpaw, she missed and finally exited the den, feeling very huffed. Her fur was very messy, and she felt embarrassed, sitting in front of Hawpaw. She hurriedly began to lick her fur, and only then did Hawkpaw turned around to face her. He looked hurt and furious. When he spok, the words, for some reason, cut through Shadowedpaw's heart like nothing had before.

"Stop ignoring me and ruining my chances of becoming a warrior. Just because I'm a rogue doesn't mean I don't deserve to be here. I hate your attitude, and I really don't like you! Come on," he snarled, whipping around to follow Bluefrost and Mossfoot out of the tunnel guarding the camp. "Come on!" he repeated angrily.

Shadowedpaw followed him out of camp, her mind writhing with emotions. She felt guilt, anger, and admiration all welling up inside her.

 _Come on. Ya know ya like him._ Subconscious was speaking again.

 _Okay that's it. Fine. I sort of like him. And what he said actually hurt! Happy now?_ She yowled inwardly.

 _Finally, I've gotten you on the right path, mouse-brain. What has a subconscious StarClan warrior gotta do to make you see sense?_

 _Wait, you're a StarClan warrior? What are you doing to my mind?!_

 _Guiding you._

 _Get out of my head, I'm not letting you take over. Sorry, but I make my own decisions. I don't like him. He's a horrible cat. Now please leave my mind alone!_

Shadowedpaw screwed up her eyes, blotting out the subconscious, and continued on the dawn patrol though ShadowClan's pine forest. She felt upset by Hawkpaw's outburst, but she wouldn't let it get the better of her. She needed to tell him how she felt. Maybe he felt the same.


	11. My 10th Prologue-Thegeniusyoshi

**IMMA SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I WAS ON HOLIDAYS!**

 **Thegeniusyoshi:**

 **Firekit (From Skyclan) finds a computer. He touches the screen. Then everything goes black for him and the following cats as they are transported inside the computer:  
Thunderclan:**

 **Firestar.**

 **Bluestar.**

 **Graystripe.**

 **Sanstorm.**

 **Dustpelt.**

 **Lionblaze.**

 **Jayfeather.**

 **Dovewing.**

 **Ivypool.**

 **Spottedleaf.**

 **Berrynose.**

 **Bramblestar.**

 **Squirrelflight.**

 **Hollyleaf.**

 **Millie.**

 **Cinderheart.**

 **Cinderpelt.**

 **Brackenfur.**

 **Longtail.**

 **Ashfur.**

 **Cloudtail.**

 **Brightheart.**

 **Yellowfang.**

 **Snowfur.**

 **Briarlight.**

 **Bumblestripe.**

 **Poppyfrost.**

 **Blossomfall.**

 **Purdy.**

 **Daisy.**

 **Spiderleg.**

 **Birchfall.**

 **(Tigerstar.)**

 **(Thistleclaw.)**

 **(Mapleshade.)**

 **[Ravenpaw.]**

 **{Barley (He was there for about 1 day.).}**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Littlecloud.**

 **Tawnypelt.**

 **Blackstar.**

 **Runningnose.**

 **Tigerheart.**

 **Flametail.**

 **Rowanstar.**

 **Dawnpelt.**

 **(Brokenstar.)**

 **Windclan:**

 **Tallstar.**

 **Onestar.**

 **Crowfeather.**

 **Nightcloud.**

 **Breezepelt.**

 **Mudclaw.**

 **Heathertail.**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Crookedstar. (Who should have been named Stormstar.)**

 **Rainflower.**

 **Mistystar.**

 **Leopardstar.**

 **Stonefur.**

 **Feathertail.**

 **Silverstream.**

 **Mothwing.**

 **(Hawkfrost.)**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leafstar.**

 **Billystorm.**

 **Birdpaw.**

 **Honeypaw.**

 **Sharpclaw.**

 **Frecklewish.**

 **Snookpaw.**

 **Echosong.**

 **Cherrytail.**

 **Sparrowpelt.**

 **Firekit.**

 **Stormkit.**

 **Harrykit.**

 **[Sol.]**

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Stormfur.**

 **Brook.**

 **Lark.**

 **Pine.**

 **Half Moon.  
Don't have them wake up yet.**

Firekit was scrabbling in his nest. He was recovering from a slight bout of whitecough. But now he was restless, bored. He needed something to do and having the SkyClan queens moan about him and not let him do anything, he'd had _enough._

For some reason Cherrytail walked into the nursery as he silently fumed.

"What are you doing here," Firekit asked rudely.

Cherrytail stared at him, then answered, "I'm looking around the nursery because I might be expecting kits soon! I'm trying to find the perfect spot to raise them in."

"Oh. Sorry," muttered Firekit, turning away in his nest and feeling embarrassed.

Cherrytail purred in amusement, then exited the nursery. Firekit decided to wake Stormkit and Harrykit. If he couldn't do anything fun or mischevious, he would send out his minions to do it for him.

He nudged Stormkit, who was awake beside him, to be quiet. Then he tried to wake up Harrykit by sitting on him.

"Harrykit. Harrykit! Wake up!" he hissed.

"Wha," muttered the little kit groggily, scrabbling in surprise at the lump of fur clouding his vision.

"Let's do something, uh, exciting, you know, like, uh, breaking into Leafstar's den," mouthed Firekit as Cherrytail reappeared at the nursery entrance.

"What are you kits scheming about this time?" she _mrrowed_.

"We are trying to gang up on the Clans and defeat them to teach them a lesson for banishing our ancestors," suggested Stormkit weakly.

For some reason, Cherrytail nodded and backed away. "You do that, guys."

"What an idiot," muttered Firekit. "And seriously, what kind of an excuse was that? I can't believe she actually bought that."

"Whatever. We're just kits. She obviously thought we were bluffing," scoffed Stormkit.

"Good for us. Now let's go and do something AWESOME!" squeaked Harrykit.

"Well, Stormkit, Harrykit, my minions. I'm not allowed to exit this cage because of that stupid she-cat guard and all, so, like, go explore, find something interesting, and tell me all about it so I can take most of the credit."

"No problem," said Harrykit, rising to his paws and beckoning to Stormkit.

She looked at him in an _are-you-serious-you-mouse-brain_ look, sighed and meeped, "Fine."

Then she too rose to her weak little kit paws, shoved Harrykit out of the nursery and slouched away. Firekit looked through the interweaving and witnessed Harrykit's destruction.

He stepped on a sleeping appentice's face, somehow knocked down a returning patrol, blew up the medicine den and ruined the fresh-kill pile. He also caught Cherrytail IN THE ACT eating cream. Possibly this whole dilemma could have been averted if Harrykit had not fallen asleep and let Stormkit drag him across the clearing. How sly.

Firekit winced. Now it would be a lot more difficult for the minions to get into Leafstar's den undetected, what with the medicine cat den on fire, and apprentice shrieking bloody murder and a patrol of warriors blundering around, oblivious that a kit had taken them down.

Meanwhile, Stormkit had reached the leader's den. She shuffled inside, relishing that mossy mattress feeling of Leafstar's nest. She dropped Harrykit on a keyboard and relished the softness of the greenery below her paws. It was all hers now. How sly.

Harrykit woke up at that moment, because a weird feeling on his flank had crept into his dreams. It was like he was sleeping on rocks. Through blurry eyes, he witnessed a small grey shape slink into the nest in the furthest reaches of the cave.

"Wha," he mumbled, because that is what Harrykit did best, other than sleep. "What is this thing, Stormkit?"

Stormkit hissed softly, "I dunno, dude," in a Tribe Of Rushing Water accent (Russian btw lol XD).

Harrykit, pawed curiously and the strange square rocks. All of a sudden, a black thing appeared. It slowly lit up and brightened the den. Stormkit was trying to be lazy, but it was impossible when the thingy was lighting up the den with weird moonlight.

"Make it stop," she snarled quietly.

"I dunno how to, dude," hissed Harrykit in the same accent Stormkit had used. "But should we tell Firekit?"

"Well find out how to," snapped Stormkit. "Yes, unfortunately, we will have to tell Firekit. UUUGGGHHH."

"Maybe if we leave this thingamabob, it'll go to sleep," suggested Harrykit.

"Good idea," agreed Stormkit. "Now let's go."

The kits crept out of the den. It was much easier, now that Harrykit was not asleep.

Ten seconds later, the kits had bolted across the clearing towards the nursery. They reported to Firekit.

"Excellent, excellent," he purred, licking them on the ears. "You are the best minions ever!"

Stormkit played along with all the kindness, but she was sneaky, so she wasn't going to let Firekit get all the credit for finding this horrible, probably-against-the-warrior-code thing in Leafstar's nest.

"Okay, show me where it is," he commanded.

"Are. Are you serious? We like, told you the location and everything we found out just then," muttered Stormkit.

"S-Sorry. J-Just, let's go and make something weird," stammered Firekit.

After tying down Firekit's nursery guard, the three kits slunk out of their den. After three attempts, two of them fails, to cross the clearing, they made it to Leafstar's den. Firekit looked at his Clanmates guiltily, then decided he didn't want to get caught, and whisked his team inside.

He looked around curiously. There were strange images of Leafstar Firestar hanging out, rats killing a godly Firestar, dead Sanstorms and love-heart-eyed Firestars all over the cave walls.

"Leafstar's always been a secret control freak," explained Stormkit, staring in disgust at the walls before looking at the strange thing. "Now, back to this puzzle."

"Uh, how it work, peoples," growled Harryit.

"Who knows? I dare you to touch it, Firekit," purred Stormkit.

"No, you touch it," mrrowed Firekit."

"TOUCH THE STARCLAN DAMNED THING," yelled Stormkit.

"Violence and black-mail is not tolerated in SkyClan," gasped Firekit, but you know, he touched it anyways.

All of a sudden, many journies away, some of the cats in Thunderclan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water began to feel very strange. Jayfeather actually collapsed on Half Moon, who he was dreaming with, and Jayfeather never collapses for some reason when he has a vision.

Even Firekit himself was beginning to feel sick and bloated. Looking at Harrykit and Stormkit, they obviously were experiencing the same feeling. The kits stumbled out into the clearing, where some of their Clanmates were showing signs of the same thing.

"What's happening?!" snarled Birdpaw, between holding her muzzle and gasps of surprise at the weird bloating.

"What did you do?" yowled Leafstar.

She leapt towards the kits, but before she could reach them, she suddenly collapsed in a black-out and disappeared. SkyClan screamed in terror as half of its warriors had the same thing happen to them. Firekit, Harrykit and Stormkit tried to kill each other before it all went blank. But obviously it failed.


	12. My 11th Prologue-KeeperoftheStarryNight

**Keeper, I was thinking that well yeah, Soarkit knows about the prophecy, but how did she find out? This prologue is about her almost dying as a young kit from green-cough and StarClan tell her the prophecy. StarClan kill her on purpose, but they manage to bring her back. It's like they were trying to do visions or dreams but she was so sick that it went wrong. They had to do it because they were running out of time to make a difference. She be all like what, but she accepts it. She dies, and the Clan mourns her, but she comes back to life later. Also, I was wondering if her name could have been changed to Soarkit after her death instead of being named that at birth because she soared to StarClan and came back? Lol, idk, you can change it if you really need to, and COPYRIGHT!**

 **AGAIN, I BASED IT SOMEWHERE THAT WASN'T THUNDERCLAN, BUT IN STARCLAN ITSELF, BUT THE SHADOWCLAN PART OF STARCLAN, ALTHOUGH FOR MOONPOOL PURPOSES, SHE'S IN WINDCLAN.**

 **Keeper of the Starry Night:**

 **Saw in the comments that you wanted prologue ideas, so here's an idea I have for a story I'm thinking about writing after I finish Winter Eternal... :)**

 **Summary: Soarkit is part of a prophecy, but she wishes she wasn't. Duskkit, her sister, is not rejected, really, but is seen as second to her sister by her Clan. They are as close as siblings can be, however. But when an accident makes the 2 siblings question their heritage, they go on a quest to discover the truth- but what they find may tear them apart**

 **Cats: The main ones are Soarkit and Duskkit, but they have a close friend called Rainkit/paw. Haven't thought of Soarkit's appearance yet, but Duskkit is a brown she-cat with amber/golden eyes. Rainkit is a tabby gray she-cat with green eyes.**

 **-Keeper**

The little she-kit gasped in her sleep. Her breathing was becoming shallow, and she was struggling. No one could hear or help her.

The medicine cat, was sleeping nearby, but for some reason she was oblivious to the struggling kit in a scorching hot nest of moss.

The kit's eyes were drooping with exhaustion, she was panting and she was freezing despite the blaze of heat she was enveloped in. Through blurred, whitening vision, she witnesses dawn climbing into the camp. Pale sunlight lit up the frosty ground in the clearing. The kit would have gotten up and frolicked in it if she hadn't been fighting for her life.

All of a sudden, the fuzziness in her eyes brightened and her body fell, slow and limp, back into her mossy nest. A small, half-transparent shape rose from the she-kit's body. It stared blankly at its body before vanishing.

The medicine cat woke. She noticed that the kit was not breathing and became concerned. She stretched up quickly and padded towards the kit, sniffing its nest. It was cooling. She felt the flank. It was still. She flexed the kit's paws and claws. They were tensed, as though she was panicking. The medicine cat's paws moved jerkily over the frozen body. Finally, she gave up trying to revive the kit.

"Oh no," Bluemist gasped in alarm. "Rainpaw, come here. I think she's dead."

A tabby slinked out of another nest and trotted over curiously. She too sniffed at the little body, then stared up at Bluemist. "How could you let her die? She was a few paw-steps away and you never felt her distress. You're the best medicine cat we've had for generations, and you never noticed a kit was in trouble right under your nose!"

"I-I don't know how this happened. I would have heard her. The tense muscles show that she was in agony and she was moving. I was asleep but it was like I was deaf."

Rainpaw growled, "I only just became your apprentice at quarter moon. It's almost half moon now. It feels like I know more than you about helping a kit."

"You weren't awake either," growled Bluemist, turning her head so her apprentice could not see the sorrow and shame in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She was about to have her apprentice ceremony. She was my friend. Now it's all over." Rainpaw's voice shook.

The older medicine cat gently laid her tail on her apprentice's shoulder.

"Part of being a medicine cat is understanding that you can't save every patient. You can only try."

"I know."

Bluemist gazed sadly at the unmoving body, then licked her shoulder.

"We must report this," she sighed, "And get her ready for a burying ritual."

"No! No no no no _no_!" screeched the kit. "Wait! I wanna go back! Lemme go back! No!"

She was running through a forest, _soaring_ through a forest, not feeling any sickness. Looking around, it was an unfamiliar place, not at all like the pine forest she had explored once before. Everything she meowed echoed around her, then disappeared, like something was sucking it away. Her body knew where she was, even if her mind did not.

Suddenly, she burst out of the mossy green forest. A rocky hill was up ahead. Light was pulsating from the top. She felt drawn to it. It was the force of that light that had drawn her and her mews to the hill. And it was still in control.

Her paw gently tested a rock. Then her entire body sprung up onto it, clawing her up the hill. As she ascended, she realised how beautiful this strange forest was. Trees of all the Clans swished lazily in the slow breezes. Rivers and waterfalls ran smoothly. Colourful rocks dotted the sunnier spaces. As she looked closer at the rocks, she saw that _cats_ were the rocks, lazing by the warm sun and the cool water. She wanted to go down there and join them, but her body persisted and climbed higher and higher until finally, puffing, she reached the top. Her pads were scratched. Then she looked towards the source of the light. It was in a small cave. She crawled inside and looked around.

It almost blinded her. She screwed up her eyes and looked away. But as soon as she did so, it dimmed. She faced the source again, and what had once been a ball of light was now a starry cat beside a crystal-clear pool of water.

"You've finally arrived." The cat spoke.

"Um, I think I'm in the wrong forest. Could you show me the way back?"

"There is no way back. There is only here. At least for now."

The little kit trembled. Her body knew what the cat was going to say.

"You're in StarClan," explained the cat. "Could you give me your name?"

"I-I'm, um, Greykit. And you?"

"I am Flametail. I was once the medicine cat of your Clan, but I died before I could accept my full duty."

"How?"

"I drowned," he said simply.

 _Oh…_

"Well, why am I here?"

"You're dead."

The kit doubled back. As she did so, more cats began to appear around the pool. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a small squeak of horror.

"We are sorry. We tried to bring you here for only a dream, but because you are sick, it is not going according to plan."

Greykit bared her teeth and snapped, "Then why didn't you wait for me to get better?!"

"It would have affected your destiny, young one," rumbled the cats.

Their voices had become harmony.

"Well, what was so great about my destiny? Maybe, if you hadn't interfered with my dreams, I'd still have one."

"You still do," growled Flametail, breaking away from the cats he was surrounded by. "We just haven't told you what you need to know yet. Your destiny is about to change."

"Wonderful. Hey, is it the fact that I died a quarter-moon away from my apprenticeship? Why, that should do it," said the kit sarcastically.

"Listen," snarled Flametail. "You will go back! We can figure this out so you can save ShadowClan."

"Great. Why do you even want to tell me these things?"

"Because I had a destiny too." Flametail sunk to the ground.

The other cats disappeared in a huge ball of light. Greykit guessed that this was a private thing. Flametail was left alone with no support, apart from a kit.

"Wh-What was your destiny?" she stuttered, trying to be kind but firm.

"To die. Remember how I said I drowned? That was my destiny. To be enveloped in water, washed away from the Clans and never heard from again. I don't think a kit should end up like that."

"I'll grow," meowed Greykit defensively.

"Whatever. I had to bring you here to tell you something, and that's what I'm going to do."

Greykit sat down with a bump, the cool stone of the cave floor seeping into her warm body. She shivered as some of her comfort faded, seeping into the stone and being destroyed.

"You are part of and are also the main component of a prophecy." Flametail spoke ominously.

Then the ShadowClan cats reappeared again, but this time they were in the pool, looking up at Flametail and the kit with wisdom. They seemed to want to help explain. Their voices, again, joined as one and spoke the mysterious words that Greykit would not forget for the rest of her life.

 _Four of the best, put to the test._

 _Use their strengths wisely, or Clans will never rest_

 _Against the darkness, within and afar,_

 _Clans will crumble, without those four!_

Greykit stared. "You made me die, brought me here, for two sentences that don't even make sense?!"

Flametail growled, "No, no, no! That is not true! You have learnt so much more than that."

"But what does it mean?"

"The four of you will figure it out. It is not up to StarClan to tell you everything. I am already bending those laws."

The kit growled in frustration. Almost immediately, Flametail retaliated, but not because of her. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What?" she whispered.

"I was forbidden to tell you any of this, but ShadowClan wanted to have an advantage and be prepared. The other StarClan warriors are coming, and they will punish us all. We must get you out of here."

A strange rumbling and trickling had started up. "Hurry! Crouch by this pool, drink from it! It will take you back!" Flametail was screaming in desperation, nudging her forward.

She stumbled and face-planted beside the pool. Between her panic and her anger, she knew that she had to drink to save herself.

"Go!" Flametail yowled, and a battalion of long-dead cats stampeded into the cave, their presence blowing in leaves to create a tornado.

Greykit drank from the pool, and gently closed her eyes, but not before she watched Flametail seized and told off by StarClan. Then her vison went black completely.

A moment later, she opened her eyes. It was just past dawn, and watery sunlight was filtering through trees and into the ShadowClan camp. Her Clanmates were all around her, some grunting, some yowling for her death. She witnessed her sister running towards the nursery, eyes filled with sorrow. Wanting to go after her sister, she stood up, the clumped snow on her pelt falling abruptly to the clearing floor. "Duskkit! Wait! Where are you going?"

But by speaking and moving, she had triggered confusion and shock among her Clan. They screeched in horror and relief, trying to get to her, nuzzle her, protect her.

"By StarClan, she's alive!" shrieked Bluemist, shouldering her way into the throng to check the kit. "The signs were wrong!"


	13. My 12th Prologue-Stormheart

SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE, I WAS A LITTLE LAZY :c

 **Stormheart**

 **Hey, I was wondering if you might write a prologue to my story, 'Stormstar's Challenge'? Here is the gist of it. Character list after.**

 **Stormkit was born into a litter of three. As kits, her sister dies, and her brother blames her for it. Her two best friends try to keep her spirits up, but it's hard. She's heartbroken when her parents die when she's a 'paw. She, of course, appears strong on the outside, but on the inside, she's crying. She tries to be the best warrior she can be, and her world is turned upside down when it is finally her turn to be the best leader she can be.**

 **Characters:  
Stormkit/paw/heart/star- black she-cat with stunning blue eyes.**

 **Ashkit/paw/fang- long-furred gray tabby tom with green eyes.**

 **Shrewkit/paw/leg- dusky brown tom with amber eyes.**

 **Poppykit/paw/fall- light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **Nightkit- Stormkit's dead sister. Black she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Sootkit/paw/stripe- Stormkit's brother. Gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes. Hates Stormkit.**

 **Frostpaw/wing/star- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Leader before Stormstar.**

 **Twilightmist- Stormkit's mom. Black she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Stoneclaw- Stormkit's dad. Dark gray tom with amber eyes.**

 **Thank you! You do not need to feature all of these characters, but that is up to you. I do not mind if it is set in StarClan, with Twilightmist, Stoneclaw, Nightkit, and Froststar, because they die later in my plot.**

 **NOTE*: Is it okay if I make Nightkit blind? And her death could be because of the Black Fox (a character I made up) that has terrorized the Clans for a long time?**

The branches of the nursry rustled, waking Nightkit up. She adjusted to eyes to the darknes and looked around curiously. She noticed a small shape that smelled of kit.

"Oh, hello," meowed Nightkit faintly. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Stormkit," whispered her sister, so quietly it sounded like the wind blowing.

"What are you doing out so late?!"

"I'm going on an adventure. Want to come?"

"No way!"

"You can have best prey on the fresh-kill pile for a quarter-moon."

Nightkit was blind, and though she had a good sense of smell, Stormkit was faster and got to the prey first.

"You can have best prey for half a moon if you wake up Sootkit."

"You are so on." Nightkit licked her lips. She could almost smell all the delicious, fresh prey that would be hers for the taking.

She located her brother, snoring gently at the far side of the den. She clouted his ears gently…. "Sootkit, wake up! Stormkit wants you."

"I don't want to see the fox," he muttered, turning over.

He was still dreaming, so Nightkit pestered him until finally he woke up. As soon as he drew his lips back for a snarl, Nightkit covered his mouth with her tail as quickly as she could. No one had heard. He spat out her tail though by the sound of his voice, there was still fur there. Nightkit let out a little laugh and said, "Stormkit needs us. Let's go."

"Again?" he breathed, but he got up anyway and picked his way through the other sleeping kits and queens.

Stormkit was waiting in the shadows of a bramble bush. She beckoned them forward.

"Okay, my brother and sister. We are three moons old. To become an apprentice, you must be six moons old. They say we're not ready until then. Well, I believe we're ready now! We've got to prove ourselves by defeating the Black Fox."

"No way," snapped Sootkit. "Many patrols of warriors from each Clan have gone after the Black Fox and never returned. We can't risk it when we're halfway to being apprentices."

"Sootkit. Dear Sootkit," murmured Stormkit in a mocking motherly tone, a playful glint in her eyes. "You always have been the logical one. Why should we go and prove ourselves when we can just be useless kits and sit here stuffing ourselves until we become apprentices?"

"Actually, that's the only way we won't be breaking the warrior code, so how about we do that." He began to slide under the brambles of the nursery, back to his nest, when Stormkit grabbed his scruff gently.

"Come on, Sootkit! Please?" she asked, her hopeful eyes gleaming up at him, reflecting the silver light of the moon.

He manoeuvred his scruff from between his head a mewed, "Well, I can't stop you from going, and I'm supposed to protect you… But I guess I'll have to come so Nightkit doesn't die or something.'

"Hey!" mewed Nightkit indignantly. "I can take care of myself. We don't need you!"

"Well, too late, I'm coming with you," growled Sootkit, his eyes actually twinkling for once at the prospect of an adventure.

"Well, good, good," meowed Stormkit in excitement. "Let's go!"

The kits padded silently across the camp, only pausing to let a terrified Nightkit catch up and sniff the air with her very sharp nose. "It's all clear. Come on!"

They exited through the dirtplace tunnel-"Eugh!" whispered Nightkit-and came out in the small clearing that separated them from the spooky forest ahead. Sootkit, Nightkit and Stormkit gazed in awe at the huge trees and seemingly never-ending darkness.

And walked towards it, not knowing that only two of them would come back.


	14. My 13th Prologue-Anonymous

**Anonymous:**

 **Name of the character: Berrynose**  
 **Berrynose is pale, ginger tabby she-cat. With Snow White paws, and bright, blue eyes. She has an unusual bright, pink nose. Born in SunlightClan, along**

 **with her siblings, Cherryfall, a dark ginger tabby she-cat, and Foxtail, a ginger and white tom. When Berrynose was a kit, StarClan had chosen her to become a Medicine Cat. However, Berrynose must ignore her love for Tabbystripe, a dark brown tabby tom, with emerald green eyes, and carry on with her duties as a Medicine Cat. Perhaps you could make a prologue of when StarClan sends her the message to become a Medicine Cat? Sorry if it's long, you can cut out the characters and just use Berrynose if you want. Thank you for your time reading this review!**

 **NOTE TO ANONYMUS: I WANTED TO MAKE THIS FROM HER VIEW. IT'S KIND OF LIKE A MONOLOGUE. AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A TERRIFYING ENCOUNTER THAT WILL HAUNT HER FOREVER.**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've just started school again and I have homework. Don't deprve me of my education, but i will try to take in more of your ideas.**

I pad onwards. The light mist whirls and twists around my paws, soaking them with small beads of moisture. I look around, panicking. This isn't the nursery…

"Mother?" I whisper uncertainly. "Mother, where are you?"

My voice echoes through the eerie mist, as though something is sucking the sounds I make away from me.

I call out to my mother again. No answer. I really am frightened. I don't know where I am, and I don't know how I got here. It's all so confusing. This is not a dream I could have as a four moon old kit. Surely not?

The mist continues to coat me like a silver pelt. Silverpelt… My ancestors… Are they watching me now? It doesn't feel like anything is watching me. Anything good, actually…

I gaze around and suddenly I realise I am in a forest. The trees are dark bars, blotting out everything. I don't think I could weave through them, even if I was an ant. It doesn't feel like I'm much bigger. All I can do is keep walking, to find where the forest ends.

The mist has almost disappeared, and now I can see a possible route towards the end of the forest. I walk onwards, but as I explore, I realise that though the mist is gone, I can feel the presence of something, maybe somethings, and it has intensified. I begin to panic, and turn to pelt away.

Two figures glide out from between the trees, one in front, one behind. Their distorted figures shock me. They are the mist. And with their eyes shining maliciously, they close in on me. In an act of pure desperation, I face the trees, leap a kitten leap and begin climbing one, my natural instincts kicking in: my love of the sunlight. I've got to climb the tree to find it.

My eyes are wide open in terror, and I dare not look down, for I'm actually scared of heights. What a great SunlightClan warrior I'll make for sure. If I come back…

The putrid air of the canopy reaches my lungs and I begin to cough. I'm poisoning myself, but I just can't climb back down, even though I am willing every muscle in my body to obey my mind. I just keep going, ears flat, claws scrabbling in terror, to reach what my mind desires.

Finally, I regain some control over my body and have the courage to look down. The forest floor has vanished; all I can see is what I can't see. In other words, the light hasn't reached me and I can't see what I need to see. I'll have to use my other senses to get out of this mess.

Faint breathing from below, two sucking terrors, warn me that I'm being followed, aand I don't have much time. I need to think of something, fast.

"Help!" I wail, manoeuvring myself into a rather large hole. "Mother!"

What, did you expect me to fight them? I'm only a kit. It's all I could do.

The creatures are on my tail. They swipe at the entrance, snarling for my weedy kit blood. I close my eyes. I have never faced a scenario like this in my life. My mother told me about brave warriors who had been cornered but had managed to escape, of apprentices who had led patrols to defeat foxes and only gotten a moon's punishment of caring for the elders. And here I am, surrounded by merciless killers howling for my flesh, with no escape route planned. Great. Note the sarcasm.

By thinking like this, I'm trying to calm myself down, think through the problem. Wait, don't think! That is so not what a warrior would do. I shouldn't be a coward, I should be out there fighting, not just for me but for my family and my ancestors. But one glint of those peculiar claws and I rethink what I've just been thinking for the the last half a minute.

"Um, okay, I know you're trying to kill me, but have you considered my usefulness in this situation? I mean, how tired are you from all this climbing? I'm tired too. Why don't we just relax and solve our problem by talking?"

If the creatures heard me speak, it only riled them up. They began working more furiously at the hole, trying to shallow it and claim my body for them. It's hopeless. I'll die a horrible death, never seeing my Clan again, forever forgotten. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to begin. But it never comes, although a terrified hiss emits from one of the mist cats. I open my terrified eyes and squint. At first everything seems blurry, but then I realise a cat it standing there, a cat flourishing with light. Sunlight. My saviour. My instincts.

"Come, Berrykit," it says.

"No way, man!" was all I could say. "How am I supposed to trust you? I just got chased by two crazy monsters probably twisted in the mind and bent on torturing me! How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do you want to die in your sleep as a kit or become great? Choice is yours," the glowing cat snaps.

"Fine, fine, I'll come," I mutter. "Will they come back if I don't come with you?"

"Most likely, I only pushed them out of the tree. They'll be back, for sure."

"Let's not get proud here, now could we please go," I mew hastily.

The cat wordlessly twines its tail with mine, and suddenly, we are in a happy place. Everything is white.

"I actually feel good for once. Never did," I say, padding around the white place.

"That is most likely the effect of the forest you were in. The cats there haunt others and depress them to create their next meal. How long have you felt like this?"

"About a moon," I admit. "I got jealous of Cherrykit and everything just got droopy and faint. I didn't feel like myself."

"You were probably suffering side-effects of the haunters. This was probably the feeling of being slightly drugged."

"Drugged? What's that?"

"Twoleg term. Don't ask how I know Twoleg."

I walk in a circle, and lie down in a comfortable yet sleepy position as the cat continues to explain everything.

"The cats from that horrible place haunt the cats who are a little weaker at heart and don't understand the true feeling of being a warrior, defending your Clan. In most cases, kits, and very rarely medicine cats. But you are a fascinating case. You are a kit, yet you also show traits of being a medicine cat. I was watching."

My insides feel like they are reaching a boiling point. This cat watched the most terrifying moment of my life, and treats it like it was an experiment. I could have died! I open my mouth in indignation, but the cat stops me.

"When these cats cornered you, did you face them like a warrior? No, because you are a kit. But most kits would have tried to fight. It's in their genes. But you were thoughtful; you knew you couldn't take them on, so you followed your instincts, and your insticts told you to find light. Exceptional for SunlightClan kits who should be too stupid to follow their instincts at your age."

"Gee, thanks," I mutter.

"Berrykit, just hush!"

"Whatever."

"Okay so, continuing with your display. As you climbed the tree, you thought of an escape plan. Most cats involved in a tree chase would be too frightened to think until it was too late. You thought well, finding a temporary hiding place and offering peace, although those monsters would never accept it. You also offered to help them rest. That is only what a medicine cat would do; they help all cats in need. It's part of the code, and the code is part of them. Berrykit, you are part of it too."

"But I want to be a warrior!" I whine.

The cat just looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Seriously, were you not listening to anything I said?"

"Um, sort of?" I offer.

The cat sighs. "Well, to sum it up: if you had stayed there, you would have never woken up, probably been tortured in the last few moments of your life. Because you chose to come with me instead of stay with your lovely hosts, you now have two choices: become a warrior apprentice and die, or become a medicine cat apprentice and be unique and valuable to your Clan. I trust you'll choose wisely."

I'm staring at her, mouth open, questions bubbling in my mind, but all I can rasp is: "I don't believe you."

The cat looks into my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You're lying," I growl. "Cats like you can't just control destinies like that. I have a choice. Stop influencing it."

A low snarl escapes the cat's lips, but it holds its ground. "You are the most unfaithful cat I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Its mew drips with sarcasm.

"I'm trying to help you. Just choose to be a warrior, see what happens. No one made your destiny for you; you made it yourself. So watch your back. Look out. Because choose one wrong path, Berrykit, and trust me, it'll be the worst mistake you ever made."

I sigh, looking away from the cat and tucking my nose into my paws. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

And darkness folds over me, leaving me with only one answer.


	15. My 14th prologue- Winter of the Shadows

**Hey hey, my faithful readers. Warrior fan BDisa is back from her long hiatus! I'm so sorry I neglected to continue writing FanFiction for a few months. I was at school and I actually tried hard this semester. I got good grades, too. Well, I'm back, and here's another prologue for Winter of the Shadows!**

 **I own the"bravery tournament". If you are wondering what it is, it's a little like the Hunger Games, if you know what that is. A cat from each Clan is chosen each season (spring, summer, fall, winter). The cat that means the most to them is hidden away and they must face extreme challenges (Twolegs, foxes, badgers, weasels, other cats) to get their loved one. They must do this within a quarter moon, otherwise their loyalty to the Clan is questioned. They are either cast out, killed, forced to join another Clan or serve the elders for four seasons. The tournament was so harsh and apprentices often failed due to lack of training, so the games were discontinued.**

 **Okay okay okay OKAY FINE DAMN HERE IT IS STOP BEING SO IMPATIENT:**

 **Winter of the Shadows**

 **Hmm... these are quite cool! Also, here's a suggestion  
Cat: Redfur  
Story-line: Born on a cold Leaf-bare day with her brother Snowkit,Poppykit (Her name is changed later on) is born to Rowanfeather and a Un-known tom. Later on in the story, Rowanfeather becomes mates with Brackenstar, the new Riverclan leader. Bad choice. Brackenstar abuses Poppypaw (At the time were Rowanfeather becomes mates with Brackenbutt), makes fun of her and her brother and almost doesn't make her a Warrior. During her Warrior ceremony, Poppypaw re-names herself Redfur, with the quote ''I'm not the sweet, innocent Poppykit anymore, I'm Redfur now.'' And more stuff happens, Redfur gets kicked out of Riverclan and then rudely dies.  
So, that's just to sum up the story for now!**

The queen groaned in pain, shifting in the shadows. Moaning, she paused to lick her tail furiously. A white kit was dislodged from her belly and squealed in anger before reattaching itself and suckling.

Growling, the she-cat gently batted the strong kit away from her and then grasped him between her paws, looking closely at him. She stared at his pure white fur, realising that he would have difficulties if he made it to green-leaf. The glowing tom in front of her was going to have a hard time hunting. He had only been born a few minutes ago, but she could already sense the power within his tiny body, and she pushed the thoughts of his unlucky fur colouring to the back of her intelligent mind. He would be successful. He _would_ be successful! Closing her eyes, she instead licked the kit lovingly, a warm glow of happiness emanating inside her.

But the happiness was quickly extinguished by a sharp spasm of pain rippling through her stomach. One more kit.

Clenching her teeth, she refrained from licking her firstborn and instead concentrated on the medicine cat crouching over her.

"Push!" he meowed confidently, caught up in the intense battle that was birth.

"I am!" she snarled, shuffling around to face him. "You're a tom, what would you know about feeling the actual pain of kitting?"

Holding his breath and closing his eyes to let patience flow into him, the tom replied calmly.

"I know enough. I know this hurts. I know that sometimes the decision of mating is not thought of enough and the she-cat is too young and dies. You're young, but strong. I have faith in you. Now push!"

Featherheart whirled around, asking the young she-cat's friend a quick question.

"You wanna do something helpful, Brackenpaw? Go and get some borage. Oh, and a stick. Maybe some fennel. Ask my apprentice, he'll know what to get you."

Fishpool nodded, his eyes wide and frightened for his greatest companion; he had known the she-cat since birth, as she had been almost six moons old when he had been born. He backed out of the honeysuckle bush that was the nursery and raced across the clearing, hopping over the stream before skidding to a halt at the medicine cat den and disappearing inside. Frantic swishing and crackling could be heard all around the camp as the warriors, elders and apprentices waited for the lone queen to give birth.

A fresh wave of pain whipped at her stomach and she yowled in pain, her struggling paws weakening. Another queen grabbed the snow-white kit and protected him from the queen's violent thrashing.

"Oh no. I don't think the second kit is coming, Featherheart!" she whispered over the she-cat's struggles.

The queen continued to yowl, her spasms growing weaker.

"Brackenpaw!" Featherheart screeched across the clearing. "Tell Yellowpaw to hurry up, we're losing her!"

Fishpool's tail swished out of the medicine den, twitching angrily. Furious snarls could be heard from within. Growling, Featherheart turned to the young queen protecting the white kit.

"Goldleaf, go and calm Brackenpaw down. With his level of anxiety, he's probably started a fight with poor Yellowpaw. She'll be terrified."

She nodded rapidly and chased after Brackenpaw.

"Bring back the herbs if you can!" Featherheart meowed after her.

He once again turned to the young she-cat. Her usually defiant eyes were glazed with pain and confusion.

"Why… why isn't it coming," she muttered, her thrashing ceasing, her head lowered onto the moss.

"It will come," mewed the tom determinedly.

The she-cat nodded; every movement she made was slurred. She would not live if she did not push the second kit out.

"Rowanfeather, it'll be okay. I can sense another spasm. The kit's not finished yet. When I tell you to push, you push like you've never pushed before. Okay?"

Rowanfeather closed her eyes to say she understood. Featherheart gently felt along her stomach, the white kit shivering beside him. Even if the little one had only been just born, he could feel the stricken tom beside him and realise that a serious situation was at hand. He crouched, waiting for his sibling to appear.

"Now!" snapped Featherheart, and Rowanfeather, lulled into a slight slumber, awakened at once and pushed with all her might, screeching in agony.

"It's not coming!" she gasped after pushing, frantically licking herself.

Featherheart ignored her, tentatively feeling for the next spasm.

Rowanfeather convulsed beneath him, and Featherheart yowled for her to push once more.

She squeezed her eyes shut, yowling with a madness only a mother could fall to. Groaning when she realised her kit still had yet to be pushed out, she stood up angrily.

"Rowanfeather! Get down!" ordered Featherheart.

"I can't take it! It hurts too much, let me out," snarled the pained she-cat, clawing at the medicine cat.

He blocked her swipes and tried to talk sense.

"Rowanfeather, you're losing your mind. I know you're not trying to push hard enough so you die. How will this be good for our kits? If you don't survive, I could never forgive myself. But I won't have to feel any of this, because I know that kit will come out. I have this under control, my love. We won't be caught. Trust me," he whispered.

Rowanfeather closed her beautiful brown eyes, then briskly nuzzled her forbidden mate.

"I can't believe we did this. We have to keep the kits hidden. If I die with them, it will be a worthy punishment. I love you and these kits, but if we're going to give them a chance in our Clan, we have to find other interests and just be friends. Would you be able to cope with the fact that your kits will face hardships that regular kits seldom experience?"

Featherheart just nodded, his warm gaze fixed to a distant cold glare. They would no longer be mates. It was time to pretend that they hadn't broken the code. It was time to give his kits the best chance of survival.

"Rowanfeather, when I tell you to push, you really push hard. Get ready," sighed Featherheart.

The tawny she-cat nodded, gazing at him intently.

"You don't have to be so cold, you just have to act like we're friends," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Push now!" snapped the silver tom, ignoring her snide comment.

Rowanfeather truly pushed with all her might this time. A little head appeared, wrapped in the slimy membrane her son had been in. Squalling in pain and shock from the fact that the kit was coming, she pushed harder, her legs twitching in agony as she fought to give the kit a life.

Finally, it slipped out, and Rowanfeather collapsed, exhausted, into her nest.

"Congratulations," said Featherheart softly, licking the new kit. "You have a son and a daughter."

Rowanfeather lay in her nest, too lost in her dreamscape to reply, her kits suckling happily; now that they had shelter from the cold outside and food, they no longer cared what was occurring. Featherheart assumed that the new mother was dying.

"Rowanfeather? Rowanfeather! Wake up I tell you, wake up!" he snarled.

Pawing gently at her flanks, he tried to rouse her. "No no no no no no!"

He knelt beside the she-cat and observed her carefully. Rowanfeather's chest was faintly rising with quick, sharp breaths, but they slowed down and strengthened. Sinking to the den floor with relief, he nuzzled his former mate's fur.

Goldleaf barged into the den, her swift golden paws bringing the herbs the Rowanfeather required. When she saw her sleeping friend, the tired she-cat gasped.

"Is she dead, Featherheart?" asked the young queen through her wad of herbs, her eyes wide and ears flat against her head.

Featherheart looked up at once, annoyed by her sudden intrusion.

"Quiet! Her kits are suckling; just pass the herbs to me."

Goldleaf nodded and began to gently place the herbs on a leaf. The quiet that followed was unsettling, as Goldleaf was usually a talkative, bubbly cat. Featherheart sensed that something was bothering her.

"Why are you so quiet now, Goldleaf?" he meowed, looking up at her for a moment. "You're usually so excited when new life joins our Clan."

She stopped sorting the herbs and replied at once, clearly eager to get something off her shoulders. "Brackenpaw almost attacked Yellowpaw. His own brother!"

"He becomes angry or nervous easily, Goldleaf. The excitement of new kits in the Clan, especially ones belonging to Rowanfeather must make him feel as though he should be defending them and saving their mother. But he is only an apprentice, so this shouldn't put him down, but it did. Sometimes we do anything for the cats we love, even if it means disobeying our kin or the code," murmured Featherheart, his gaze resting momentarily on the tawny she-cat a few pawsteps beside him.

"But that's no excuse for attacking kin! I just feel worried that he might attempt something because of how he feels. And it's not just me. Some of the senior warriors fear the cat he could become. We don't know if we can trust him," she protested. "And you are our medicine cat. I just feel as though you should talk to Tawnystar about this. We should never try to prove a cat's loyalty like we did in the bravery tournaments, but we should keep an eye on him."

Featherheart sighed in exasperation. Worrying she-cats. "You were still in your mother's belly when the bravery tournaments finally ended. And Brackenpaw's only an apprentice, raised like any other cat; he is just trying to help a young mother he has known since birth. He'll be fine, Goldleaf, don't worry."

"I trust your judgement, Featherheart." The pretty she-cat dipped her head.

Featherheart narrowed his eyes, picking the herbs into specific piles. Ignoring the conversation they had just had, the young tom changed the subject.

"Chew this fennel up for Rowanfeather, Goldleaf."

The queen nodded brightly, also desperate to change the subject, rapidly chewing up the herb and spitting it onto a separate leaf. Featherheart picked up a parcel of borage and gently awakened Rowanfeather from her slumber.

"Eat this borage. It will help your milk come."

Rowanfeather blinked and slowly munched on the borage, then fell back into her nest, purring.

"You're a wonderful medicine cat. Thank you for helping him, Goldleaf. I think I may have died," she mewed, nodding towards Goldleaf, who had sunk to the ground with her head between her paws.

"You were a little young to have kits anyway, Rowanfeather. I wonder who their father is?"

Though Goldleaf could not see it, Rowanfeather's eyes opened wide as she panicked for a moment, then calmed down as Featherheart's paw rested on her flank.

"If it is a queen's wish not to reveal who the father of her kits is, that is her choice."

Goldleaf decided not to pester her friend and instead asked a general question. "What are you gonna call them?"

"Snowkit for the tom, and Poppykit for the tawny she-kit," she mewed casually.

Goldleaf nodded enthusiastically. "Those are great names! I'm sure they'll achieve a lot serving our Clan. You really are a lucky she-cat, Rowanfeather."


	16. My 15th Prologue-helloholalolyeah

**Welcome to prologues again, my faithful readers. I've been listening to fake rain and thunder for an hour and a half to stimulate my mind and get in the mood for writing. I hope you like it, i like killing cats in my stories *grins evilly*. Please read, review, follow or favourite. I'm sorry if this is a little shorter than usual, I'm so lazy during these winter hols, but at least I'm writing again.**

 **DISHONOUR ON YOUR COW:**

 **Helloholalolyeah**

 **Can u make this a story please, I don't have any of the right docs to type it on, so yeah, plz make it a story. Longkit is a kit with a tail as long as her littermates body times two. She is runt with her parents by the name of Ivystream and Ravenwing. In her time, the five clans, Stormclan(her clan), Treeclan, Rockclan, Darkclan, and Streamclan, are facing rising challenges, wiping out cats one by one in every clan. There are badger attacks, Fox attacks, snake bites, wildfires, floods, and droughts. Longkit is prophesied for greatness, and will she use it in this time of need? Meanwhile, something is forming inside of Longkit, like an egg waiting to hatch. But this is waiting to be discovered. ( Its multiple powers)**

The kit gently closed her eyes, holding her breath against the raging waters that threatened to wash her away forever. Her mind screamed, willing her to let go of her branch and submit to the Pulse of water pushing her in every direction. A sudden drop in the level of cold roaring allowed the kit to take a few gulps of air.

Shivering against the freezing water, her eyes flickered, wide open, as she frantically looked for her Clanmates. She wailed in agony, her scream that of a kit that had lost everything. Incidentally, she had indeed. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued to yowl in pain, the thin branch bobbing her up and down as she was carried slowly downstream. Other branches circled her insignificant one, smothered by the Pulse, but she chose to hang onto the branch.

Through her grief, she noticed a new flood surge battling its way towards her. Screeching in terror, her grief forgotten, she tried to paddle to the Storm Tree, a strong tree that had been struck with all of nature's forces. It was the tree she relied on the most among StormClan's lack of trees.

Her back paws were of no use in the powerful waves of water that rippled against her branch. Her mouth open in a swift, silent scream, she observed the wave closing in on her. Her large tail swept instinctively around her as it always did, a last resort to save her little life. She accepted that the wave was going to hit and possibly destroy her. Nodding at the storm overhead, she gazed intently and fearfully at the floodwater, waiting for its Pulse.

The wave blasted her forwards. Holding her breath and fighting to cling onto her thin branch.

 _I'm alive! How?!_

Her mind shrieked with joy, not caring how she had avoided serious conflict. Her branch was on top of the floodwater, the plank being manoeuvred by her tail. Gasping happily, she concentrated on keeping herself standing upright, not caring that she was on top of one of the most destructive forces that plagued the five Clans.

The sudden rush of the wave's Pulse had been forgotten. Time seemed to slow down for the kit. It somehow felt natural for her to be atop a rushing wave of filthy water that was obliterating her Clan. She seemed to lack any remorse for the destruction of her territory, her family and her friends.

But the true feelings she had overwhelmed her once more. Hyperventilating, she tried to balance, knowing she would be brutally drowned if she fell off her wave. Her euphoria quickly ended, and she began to grieve once more, barely managing to stay on her little branch.

Pushing her panic away, she felt as though she was hollow inside.

 _Is this what it feels like to be a mature warrior? Losing something? Intense danger?_

The kit decided that this disaster might be DisasterClan's cruel way of telling her she was ready to become an apprentice, but they had gone too far.

Quickly licking her shoulder, she was able to gaze back at the rippling gorge behind her while she stayed on her paws. She was grateful that she was at the current's level instead of below it.

A small sound reached her ears. Confused, she turned her head reluctantly to face the water below her. The intense flooding continued to dissolve the landscape below her, but there was no sign that the sound she heard had belonged to a living creature.

Relaxing slightly, she continued to keep her balance, but fully concentrated, which was strange coming from this particular kit, who never listened and always tried to prove herself. Grimly, she wondered what had become of her brother and parents.

Lost in thought, she barely heard a thin, harsh wail that rose up from below her. A young cat, probably just made a warrior, was hanging onto a large branch, being swept along by the previous floodwave. Screaming in panic, it was trying to escape the water closing in around it. Its long black fur lay plastered against its head. The wave began to swipe at the warrior, and it let out a screech of pure terror. Startled, the kit above it recognised the voice.

 _That's Oakleaf!_

"Nooooooo!" yowled Oakleaf, her green eyes magnified by horror as the wave crashed down onto her, submerging her in the water.

The little kit stared, mouth hanging open, at the cruel death she had just witnessed. She had barely known Oakleaf, but it was unjust for DisasterClan to attack an innocent, young warrior.

Oakleaf did not resurface. The Pulse within the wave must have killed her. Only the branch the young she-cat had been clawing her way onto prior to her death bounced towards the indigo sky before they were swept underneath the wave.

Shivering, the kit tried to pretend that she had not seen her Clanmate die; she started to slip off her branch, lost in thought. A sudden clap of thunder in the sky alerted her and she sniffed sharply, drawing in the scent of the racing water.

Glaring straight down at the wave's foamy crashing, she wondered how she had managed to get on top of the wave, now that there were no other questions to ask and answer.

But there was no answer. It was impossible for her to have climbed up the wave. She would have been flipped and devoured by the hungry water.

A warm fuzzy feeling was present inside the she-kit. It glowed inside her like the embers of a fire, weak; they could grow stronger if there was enough wind to blow on them. The kit spoke solemnly to the storm, the trees, the darkness, the rocks and the streams in which she was travelling.

Time and danger stopped once more, and she could be heard clearly over the tumbling waves and thunder.

"You may be able to cruelly kill those close to me, cause me intense grief and longing, destroy my home, cut me off from the rest of the world or torture me, but I'm never giving up. You can't stop me now. I'd like to see you try."

And with her amazing speech, she threw back her head and screamed into the night, the wail heard by all creatures that had survived DisasterClan's latest cruel murder scheme.

*Pulse-the most destructive part of a disaster.

Well that's it, folks. I'll be writing some random thing next *throws brick at your head*

REMEMBER THE KITS THAT WERE STOLEN BY DISA MANY MOONS AGO


	17. My 16th Prologue-Guest

**Guest**

 **Name: Applepaw (AppleTop)  
Born Blind This apprentice will stop at nothing to become a warrior and prove everyone wrong. Born to ShadowClan.**

Just a quick message to "Nick". There isn't enough information to write about Littleleap. I need a description of what's going on in his/her life or what she/he is destined for or something like that. If you really want this prologue, just add that information in. Thanks :D

I appreciated everyone who views my story, and give them all a brick in the face.

On a completely unrelated note, I got braces and look like a freak.

"You have broken the warrior code. You can't go back, Leaftail. He is no more. Leave him."

The she-cat whipped around, snarling. "I love him. You can't keep medicine cats from falling in love, it's cruel. Killing is against the warrior code, so I don't know what you're talking about. It's a terrible crime."

"You know what the rules are and why they are in place," whispered the voice. "He had to die to help you concentrate on the present."

Leaftail stopped seeking aggression and instead broke out in sobs, collapsing onto the lush grass. The voice continued to berate her, showing no remorse for the weak thing in front of it that was wailing over her mate.

"You are a warrior cat. Falling in love with a cat in your Clan is fine. Falling in love with a cat from another Clan like Leafpool of ThunderClan, five generations ago, is foolish and time-consuming. But falling in love with a rogue or a common kittypet is the worst of all. You have broken the warrior code and put disrespect on your family's name for mating with a cowardly tom whom you never should have tried to meet."

The voice ignored the light brown she-cat's sobs. "We have no pity for cats like you. For your kit, maybe. He could grow into a fine warrior. I can sense power. We shall keep him."

Leaftail looked up, surprised at the voice's mercy, but as claws swiped at her ears, she quickly ducked down and stared at his black paws. "As for you, dear Leaftail, you can leave the Clan and die, for all I care. No one is to know of who the kit's mother is, and the only option is to kill or drive you out."

The pretty mother gasped, looking straight into the eyes of her leader. "You can't kill me! I thought ShadowClan was finished with these harsh punishments. Some cat would find out. Our warrior ancestors sense cruelty whenever it appears, they would never forgive your spirit. You would rot in the Dark Forest, a mere memory, just a pointless killer with unhelpful motives!"

"Do not speak of me like this," the leader hissed, its voice growing louder and more intimidating.

Leaftail shrank back into the shadows of his den.

"You are lucky I am not making this a public affair," he continued, insolently glaring at the she-cat.

"Even if you did make it public, I would defend myself. You hate me because I chose Ebon the kittypet as a mate instead of having an affair with you. Why bother to expose me?"

The voice closed his eyes, squinting at his love through thin slits. Leaftail knew she had hit a nerve. He slowly rose from the crouch he had been comfortable in and padded over to the former medicine cat, putting his face incredibly close to hers.

"Well… Leaftail… You're a member of my Clan… And I'm the leader… So if I were you… I would keep my big mouth shut. You also have no proof so let me know how everything works out, okay? Accusing the Clan leader in front of his own Clan doesn't seem like an intelligent idea. I would expect more of our special warrior representative."

Leaftail's temper flared and she wanted to spit in the tom's face, but she held herself in her submissive crouch.

"Maybe I'll just kill your son instead," the voice ventured.

"You will not lay a claw on my son. He is innocent. Kill me and use him as your own son if you must," she growled.

The voice purred, his tail gently flicking the she-cat's shoulder. "Your mate paid a terrible price for approaching you. Letting you and your son live may be the only way to pay him back, he really did love you. Maybe if you let me be your mate, I could let both of you live."

Leaftail brushed his tail off her shoulder. "How dare you?!"

"I dare because I have the power to do so. You can't refuse me this time, Leaftail."

Leaftail closed her eyes, trying to find a loophole, but her mind lacked the ability to think for herself due to the voice's abuse.

The tom nodded, purring at her defeat. "Now, tell me everything about your son. After all, he is mine now."

The young medicine cat, crouched, her fur spiked in horror. The leader hesitated. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Leaftail looked up at him, tears and desperation clouding her eyes. "H-He's… H… He's, um, he's…" she began, but the words were too much, and she kept stuttering, awkwardly humming into silence.

The voice held no pity. "Get on with it, new mate."

"He's blind." Leaftail had gotten herself together and defiantly stated the horrible truth.

"Excuse me?" The voice was irritated.

"He's blind," she said more forcefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, he is fine. I have seen him. He seems a normal kit," protested the leader.

"He is blind!" Leaftail hissed, furious. "I would know. I am his medicine cat. My son is blind."

Showing no remorse for the son, the voice mewed, "He will be cast out, then, and you and I will be together, with no kits."

"Leader, you just asked me what is wrong, and I told the truth! Why should my son be punished for something he could not control?"

"You should not have had kits with that filthy tom, then." The voice had gone back to her forbidden affair with Ebon.

"Ugh! I understand that what I did went against the code, but just forget it! And you just said he seemed like a normal kit. He exceeded my own expectations of a blind cat. Give him a chance."

"Let's make a promise, then," mewed the leader.

"Fine," mewed Leaftail, unaware of the consequences.

"You can't back out now," he mewed. "You will be my mate. Your son will be trained as a warrior apprentice, his power harnessed for the good of this mangy Clan. My power will be exemplified and he will become Clan leader. But if he fails his warrior training, I'm going to personally kill him in front of you. So you had better encourage him to be a strong and dangerous force in the forest."

Leaftail was taken aback. "You would kill a cat you would raise as your own son?"

"If that's what it takes to be the most feared cat in the forest, I would. So you had better live up to my expectations, Leaftail, or horrible consequences will follow. Be wise, now," he meowed confidently, turning around and pressing into the shadows of the pine trees.


	18. My 17th Prologue-Guest-DISA IS BACK

**PROLOGUE 17 IS UP WITH A CREEPY STORY SORRY, GUEST I'M WEIRD!**

 **Guest**

 **Main cats: Petalpaw (ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes) and Meadowpaw (gray tabby tom with green eyes)  
Storyline: Petalkit and Meadowkit are excited to become apprentices. All kits are, right? Meadowkit, now Meadowpaw, tells Petalpaw he wants to be the best fighter in the Clan... and his wish might come true, judging by his training.**

 **Petalpaw makes no progress in training, whatsoever. At first she is just jealous, but that jealousy becomes bitterness. She trains twice as hard, but still makes no progress. Dewfeather suggested she became a medicine cat. Petalpaw refuses, but she still questions if she should become a medicine cat, afterall.**

 **Meanwhile, Meadowpaw feels pity for his sister. He tries to make it seem like his sister does a better job, but every time, luckiness strikes again.**

 **I'm sorry if this is so weird, but I've been influenced by a book I've recently read, the longest book I have ever read, with about 1376 pages and very small font.**

"Peeeeeetttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllpaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww…" he whispers. "Come and plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay with me, chiiiiild. I will heeeeeeeeeeeeelp you."

"No!" screeched Petalpaw, her soft gingery pelt black in the darkening ditch.

"Plaaaaaaaayyy with meeeeeeee," the tom breathed into her ear.

Angrily, she lashed out at the blackness, not sure where the cat would show up. A mature voice shrieked into the darkness. Petalpaw was shocked to find her mouth moving. "You promised you would help me, but you have done nothing, It!"

It's voice echoed through the pines. A whisper, a crackle in the brambles, a chuckle; the unnerving sounds put her on edge.

"What have you done with my patrol?" Petalpaw demanded angrily. "This battle is between me and Meadowpaw. My Clan have done nothing to deserve this darkness. I take full responsibility. Now stop this!"

"Taking full responsibility for the consequences of your actions. Aren't. You. A. _Cutie_. Spoken like a true warrior."

"Where are they, It?" Petalpaw snapped. "I'm not afraid of you, and I will protect them."

"Ohhh. You mean Dewfeather's herb gathering patrol? They're looking for you. I'm not that evil, just insane and sadistic."

"But if they're looking for me, they can find me. I'm in Clan territory."

"Not quiiiiiiiiiiiiiite, correct, pretty. You see, they haven't been taken. I guess it's you I've chosen to be my friendo."

 _I'm not your little 'friendo'._

"Really? Wouldn't you prefer that to facing your Clan and your brother? Why don't you staaaaaayyy with me and plaaaaaaaayyyyy. Forever," It added simply.

"I made a mistake when I sought you out on that journey. You almost killed my brother six times! I can't believe I wanted him to die."

"You don't have to regret releasing me now. Just thank my efforts. And staaaaaaayyy with me."

 _Not on your life!_

"Just tell me where I am, It."

"You're in my looooooooovely reality, where there are no Clans, no Twolegs, no anything. It's just me, It, and nothing else but the pine trees. And you can stay here too, because your cute little Clan will never find your body."

"Let me go!" Petalpaw screamed, but her voice was muffled by the thick smoke and mist that trailed through the forest. "You'll die someday, and I'll be free, traitor."

"Silly child. I am eternal. I am the destroyer of alternate realities like mine, and of feral cats. Your reality is next, and so are you, if you don't co-operate with meeeee. Bide you tiiiiime, little Petalpaw."

"You can't destroy my family or my world."

 _I can't believe what I've gotten myself into this time. Just because of my jealously of Meadowpaw._

"In this realm, you have new knowledge."

"What knowledge?"

"Twoleg knowledge."

"They don't know anything, It."

"But they doooooo. Let me show yoooouuuuuu."

Finally, It emerged out of a hollow tree trunk, It's black pelt leaning close to Petalpaw. "Looooooooooooooooooook," It whispered eerily, stretching Its menacing paw into a puddle that had appeared..

The ginger-and-white she-cat screamed at what she was faced with. It had dragged a strange piece of light coloured bark with an image out of the filthy water.

"This is a photo," It said, pawing it towards Petalpaw. "It freezes a real life event in a physical, one-frame form, not just a memory, which could be forgotten."

The 'photo' was the most shocking thing Petalpaw had seen It conjure. It was a variety of blacks, whites and greys. A she-cat with beautiful fur held two small kits to herself. The mother looked to the left, her right, with joy, at an unseen figure. Her fur was so alike to Petalpaw's, just with a darker shade of grey compared to one of the kits, which had to be ginger.

"Th-That's my _mother_. With two kits. Me and Meadowpaw. This is my _family._ "

Petalpaw began to breathe heavily. Eventually, great retching sobs reached her throat and she wailed with grief.

"Don't be upset," It protested. "Just observe."

It whisked several 'photos' out of the murky water and onto the needle-strewn earth, where Petalpaw looked at each in turn.

The second picture was of her and Meadowpaw as kits, facing a fox when they had ventured out of camp. Their faces were frozen in snarls of horror.

The third was of Meadowpaw, Owlpaw and Petalpaw, apprenticed, walking back to camp after a failed hunt during leaf-bare. Another photo showed a close-up of Petalpaw, looking to her right uncertainly, most likely talking to Dewfeather when the old medicine cat wanted her as an apprentice. One photo showed the Clan camp, empty as everyone slept. The sixth photo presented the apprentices' den.

The seventh showed most of Petalpaw's apprentice friends, playing in the late afternoon sun's rays of warmth. Meadowpaw, Sleetpaw, Lilypaw, Owlpaw, Applepaw, Mousepaw, Stoatpaw and Petalpaw were all frozen in the frame, laughing and purring, shoving each other off the huge fallen tree near the apprentices' den.

 _Meadowpaw._

 _Sleetpaw._

 _Lilypaw._

 _Owlpaw._

 _Applepaw._

 _Mousepaw._

 _Stoatpaw._

Heartbroken, she let her paw drift over the image, a claw pressing down slightly on the image where each cat was. Her paw stayed the longest on Meadowpaw.

 _You'll all die, and it will be my fault for associating myself with something I could never control._

 _Sniff._

Her paw petted her mother. She touched her nose to her home. She looked longingly at the apprentices den.

"Petalpaw." It was speaking again.

"What," she hissed, her nose leaking.

"I have more pictures for you, Petalpaw."

"Please, no more," Petalpaw sobbed.

"Shhh. You will want to see them anyway."

Closing her eyes, she asked a question. "Why are you being polite to me?"

It didn't answer.

"Why aren't you letting your voice drag on and scare me?"

No answer again. Just more images emerging from the puddle.

The first of the new wave of physical memories showed an image of Owlpaw by himself, looking straight at her from his condemned frame. She choked, overcome by grief for her greatest friend. A burning sensation fizzed deep within her heart. She recognised that feeling. Though it was not as passionate as what she felt for her mother, Dewfeather and Meadowpaw, it was precious.

 _I'm only an apprentice, but I love Owlpaw. I love him. And I still loathe Meadowpaw._

Coincidentally, the next image was a close-up of Meadowpaw, climbing a tree, his ears flat. A creamy white tail swished down above him. Petalpaw's tail.

 _This is from the same day he and I discovered the fox that killed Willowkit. We were alone and vulnerable. The fox could have killed us, but Meadowpaw, well… kit… Told me to climb., he even helped me up before he allowed himself to climb._

Randomly a phrase flashed through Petalpaw's mind.

 _I witnessed a life I had not yet lived._

The first words she had said as a kit. But it didn't matter.

"Even if I show you Meadowpaw, you still feel an intense bitterness towards your brother, who saved your life. Strange, prettykitty," breathed It.

Wind swept through the trees, a low moaning surrounding her and It.

"Please return me home, It. Please. I don't want to be the only survivor of that world. I want to die with my friends, and my family. Leave me to die for all I care, as long as I'm with them."

"But I want you to staaaaaaaaaayyy and plaaaaaaaayyy with meeeeee."

"No. Please. Don't," Petalpaw whispered hoarsely.

The wind continued to moan, but now Petalpaw could recognise-

 _Voices. Their voices. His voice. And his. Owlpaw's and Meadowpaw's. Screaming for help._

"Petalpaw, I'm sorry I made you seem like a failure. I tried to help you but it never worked. Forgive me."

 _My loathing is too strong for Meadowpaw to be forgiven, and this is stupid, but I still love him._

"Something tells me not to forgive you, but I love you, Meadowpaw. I won't forget you, my perfect loathsome brother."

Owlpaw spoke next. "I don't think I could ever feel for you the same way because of what you have done, but I will always stand by your side. And who knows, I might still fall in love with you. We're apprentices. Let us wait for each other."

Petalpaw nodded, her head throbbing. Dewfeather's voice reached her ears, cracking with age.

"Petalpaw, it was your destiny to destroy our world, but it is also your destiny to save it by becoming a medicine cat. It is too late to change paths, but I would have been proud to have you as my apprentice. Goodbye, little one."

The voices of her Clanmates breathed secret promises and comfort to her ears.

"May the truth set you free, my beautiful kit," her mother finished.

The howling wind had subsided. Petalpaw was, once again, alone with It. It's shadowy figure loomed over Petalpaw, threatening and yet comforting. "I am sorry for destroying your world. It was buuuuuuurrrrning up anyway."

"But I loved it."

"I know." It finally understood her pain. "I did too, and I created it only for it to be destroyed. But I understand you want to go back, without the horror you have witnessed firstpaw."

"Then send me back," Petalpaw demanded.

"Your world is gone, Petalpaw. I can't regenerate it. But I can send you to a new beginning. Unless you want to stay with me."

"I could never stay with someone who just killed off my reality."

"Have it yooooooooouuuuurrr way, then, Petalpaw." It's claws extended for a split second and slashed open Petalpaw's throat.

Screaming, Petalpaw fell into blackness, drawing in a loud heavy breathe before losing herself in the darkness. Briefly, she heard It's voice growl, "Try again, and make another destiny for yourself, my love."

And everything linking het to the world was cut off, there was nothing, no smell, no sight, no taste, no touch, no sound, no emotions, it no longer existed and-

"Hey! Petalkit! Come play with me!" squealed Meadowkit.

His soft grey paws kneeded her pelt. Her brother nosed a small ball of moss towards her. "Come play moss-ball with Applekit, Stoatkit and me!" he mewed happily.

Groggily, Petalkit got to her paws, chest aching with longing. Following her brother outside, she observed her Clanmates, capturing them with 'pictures', to never be forgotten. The young apprentice Owlpaw was purring in front of the apprentices' den, sharing a thrush with Sleetpaw, his sister and Lilypaw. Dewfeather was packing away herbs in the medicine den, the pungent scent reminding Petalpaw of what Dewfeather had said. Her mother, Foxcry, was absent, of course; deceased.

Taking in her surroundings, Petalkit closed her eyes, terrified. Her voice breathed a single sentence.

 _I witnessed a life I had not yet lived._

And she joined her friends.


	19. My 18th Prologue-DNACat

**HELLOOOOOOOO. Welcome to Disa's prologues. After almost three months, I'm back for two weeks! Heheheheh. I'll get everybody's stuff done :D**

 **Enjoy:**

 **DNACat**

 **Character: Echostar and Wolfstar.  
Story Base-line: After seasons of confusion and hassle, two new clans have formed. WolfClan and EchoClan have formed, when the four original clans fell. But many clan-cats had already fled to the two-leg place or the rogue homes.  
Watch these two clans adventures, as they go through hardships, victories and conflicts.**

 **Cats in Prologue: Bramblestar, Yellowfang, Reedstar, Harestar and Blackstar. A short scene in which Echostar and Wolfstar exchange aggressive threats.**

Wolfstar's agitated pacing started up, a natural process he went through when the aging cat felt the need to injure someone. Echostar's eyes opened wide, and she backed away, lips parted in a snarl.

"Don't you dare, Wolfstar. This is a peace meeting. We're here, if you didn't know, to make _peace_ ," the female leader growled.

"I think I'm aware of that, Echostar," Wolfstar sniffed, but he sat down again. "Do you think they will come and speak to us, like they promised?"

"I won't sympathise with your problems until they do," hissed Echostar.

"Why are you so hostile?"

"I keep my Clan's rivalries with yours at heart, foxdung."

"Rude!"

"It's your fault for breaking the Clans."

"You mean our fault. Or everyone's fault, really. But leader have to take the blame, of course."

"If those StarClan cats aren't coming, I'm going to rip you to pieces." Echostar hastily averted the conversation from who was to blame for the downfall of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan to a more violent context.

"They definitely won't come if you do that," snapped Wolfstar. "Now stop backing away and face me."

"One of these days I will destroy you, Wolfstar, one of these days…"

"That's not a positive attitude and is precisely what StarClan is working against. I'd like to see you go up against them," Wolfstar scoffed.

"Ahh. Wolfstar and Echostar. Quarrelling like your younger apprentice selves, I see," murmured a new voice.

"Yellowfang." Wolfstar nodded, bowing.

"It's more Echostar who should be bowing. She came from ShadowClan, like me." Echostar knelt close to Wolfstar, not so close that their pelts were touching, but close enough so the grey tom good feel the light heat radiating from his rival's shoulder. "You, Wolfstar, should bow to Reedstar. You came from RiverClan."

"But the old Clans are no more. It shouldn't even matter."

"Ya don't forget those who went before, mousebrained RiverClan cat," hissed Yellowfang, clouting Wolfstar over his ears.

Wolfstar closed his eyes, humiliated, and heard the undisguised laughter of his apprenticeship enemy, unable to contain herself.

"Shut up," he growled at Echostar, but the light brown she-cat continued laughing.

"I wouldn't even have to defeat your Clan to embarrass you. Yellowfang'd do all the work!" she shrieked happily.

The remark earned her a cuff around the ears.

"You are the most immature Clan leaders I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," sighed Yellowfang, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Yellowfang." Wolfstar pressed himself into the cool grass underpaw.

StarClan's hunting grounds, though intimidating, were beautiful and soft. Yellowfang sniffed both cats in front of her in disdain.

"Yellowfang!" meowed Bramblestar, bursting out of a gorse thicket, his pelt partially torn; it was already healing. "Bluestar shouldn't have let you leave early. I knew you'd bring them down."

"I was having so much fun," protested Yellowfang, her broken teeth bared.

"Oh, forget it. Echostar, Wolfstar, rise," commanded Bramblestar.

"Your Clan will be driven from their territory," whispered Echostar.

"That would happen to you first. My Clan is powerful and ready to fight," replied Wolfstar.

"Be quiet and show your elders some respect, you incompetent fools," snapped Yellowfang.

"The other leaders and I will take it from here, Yellowfang. You're just going to helprestore order, not be the order, okay?" It was apparent that Brambleclaw's self-control was already being tested.

Three cats emerged, a white tom with black paws, a pure black tom and a brown tabby tom.

"Blackstar." Brambleclaw nodded respectfully at the black-and-white tom, who grunted.

"Haresar." The tabby tom flicked his tail rapidly.

"Reedstar." The pure black tom gave Echostar and Wolfstar a friendly glance.

"We are all here, hoping our authority as the previous leaders of all four Clans before they fell will knock some sense into you," meowed Brambleclaw.

The dark tabby tom's gaze swept through the clearing, as though he could see further than a live cat.

"You know what happened to the Clans and how they fell. The existence of power that wasn't among us leaders was too much, and a force stronger than StarClan sent terrible plagues and enemies to the Clans. It broke the Clans up, killed or drove most of the cats away, leaving you two to rule what was left. We have placed our utmost trust in you, but your immaturity and kithood rivalry has interfered. We have come to ask you to relax."

"But Echostar is allowing her warriors to hunt on my territory. I have to threaten her," mewed Wolfstar, his pelt bristling.

"I wouldn't be sending my warriors to you if you weren't trying to turn them against me," hissed Echostar.

Both leaders barely concealed their unsheathed claws in the earth, where the sharp weapons dug into the soil. A private message flashed between the five StarClan cats. Blackstar began to speak, though reluctantly. He didn't want to be here, arguing with two Clan leaders who thought they could do anything.

"Wolfstar, you are as cowardly as Crookedstar when he bowed to my Clan. Common RiverClan trait, what with all the fish that you now eat. ThunderClan no longer exists; there is no forgiveness or bravery. You try to turn Echostar's own warriors against her, but not even directly."

Wolfstar hissed, knowing that Blackstar's words were true and turned to Echostar. "And what about her?"

"I didn't give permission for you to speak," snapped Blackstar, but he insulted Echostar regardless.

"You, Echostar, are so cowardly that during _green-leaf_ you send warriors into Wolfstar's territory to hunt for fish. That's not even what ShadowClan eat! Can your warriors not hunt for themselves in their own territory?"

He purred with an irrational laughter.

"These two Clans will never be or accomplish what four Clans did so many moons ago," murmured Harestar. "WindClan has been stomped out of the code, as has ThunderClan. Only ShadowClan and RiverClan remain, but it's imbalanced."

"We implore you to fix the imbalance and teach your warriors the true code, not this garbage they have learnt."

"So set aside your unreasonable kithood rivalry and remake the four Clans, crafted carefully into two," finished Bramblestar.

"Or Yellowfang will get you. Pah," spat the old she-cat, glaring at Echostar and Wolfstar.

The live leaders turned to each other.

"I could never guarantee that we could be friends, but you'd have to stop sending hunters into my territory."

"And _you_ need to stop sending Turners to _my_ territory. Deal for now, Wolf-dung?"

"Deal for now, Echo's-whinge. But our Clans will fight one day and that time will be-"

"Enough! Just make peace, stop trying to send your innocent subjects into battle and get out of StarClan!" yowled Yellowfang.

The old grey she-cat clouted both cats on the ears, sending them into a world of darkness between life and death.


End file.
